Moments in Time
by laolurve
Summary: A series of generally unrelated 100-word drabbles that are either Alex- or Olivia-centric or explicitly A/O. UPDATED AUG 28, 2011: Moments 231-240 posted. :
1. Moments 1 to 10

**Author's Notes for 1-10:**  
This series is a collection of unrelated 100-word drabbles; all of them are either Alex- or Olivia-centric or explicitly A/O. After scattering this series across LJ, I've decided to archive it all in one place here. It takes a wee bit of time to prep each doc for upload and posting but I hope to average about one "chapter" (i.e. one group of 10 drabbles) a day or so until they're all up here.

As always, feedback is lurve. :)

And, of course, I own nuthin'.

**Moments in Time 1-10: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So I Wait**

There she sits in her favorite chair, head buried in a book, choosing to be oblivious of me. She knows what I want, but she makes me wait.

So I wait.

It's not like it isn't obvious. I mean, I turned the TV off five minutes ago and have been staring at her ever since. But she pretends not to notice.

So I wait.

I don't want to beg but I can't help it: I plead barely above a whisper, "Alex...." She ignores it. She's taking her sweet time letting things build.

So I wait.

And it's always worth it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Courthouse Steps**

Normally teeming with people having business with the state of New York, the courthouse steps had gone quiet with the dropping of the sun. Olivia sat there alone until a familiar figure approached.

Eyes cast downward, she asked quietly, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"It's the anniversary of her death."

Her head finally came up and she met his eyes. Her chin began to quiver. "I miss her so much, Don."

Cragen looked away, up to the grand columns protecting the hallways Alex Cabot once prowled before returning his gaze to the woman before him. "I know you do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Slip-Up**

"Ohhhh, my."

The two observers behind the one-way glass--the two who had been separately but equally enthralled by Detective Olivia Benson ending the successful interrogation by roughly bending the perp over the table, snapping cuffs over his wrists, and sneering his arrest into his ear--uttered the words simultaneously.

Followed closely by simultaneous horror. Neither had intended to say it aloud. But they had. And neither had meant for the arousal to be so evident in their voice. But it was.

Warily, they turned until their eyes met in uneasy acknowledgment.

A clenched jaw, "Alex."

A curt nod, "Elliot."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note: this one was written for a 'fairy tale' challenge, which is why it's written as it is, lol

**The Story of the Strong Minded, Well Dressed ADA**

Once upon a time there ruled a strong minded, well dressed ADA. Then one day she insulted an evil lord's manhood and had to go into hiding.

Her detectives were left distraught. Her replacement wore go-go boots to court. And she herself began sleeping with an insurance adjuster. In short, there was much woe.

Finally, after years of wandering plotlines and hairstyles, the evil lord was captured and locked away. The ADA triumphantly returned to her post and once again donned her glasses of justice. Order was restored and happily ever after commenced.

Or so dreamed many in the fandom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Further Compromised**

She'd bent the rules and pushed the limits of the system. Again. Thus earning the current chewing out by her superior.

"...undermined the integrity of this office..."

"...endangered your goodwill with the trial judge..."

"...further compromised your reputation."

Alex had managed to take the reprimands almost placidly, but couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from twitching upwards at the final one.

"Something funny, Counselor?" Donnelly demanded.

"No," Alex answered. Then tried, nearly successfully, to temper the defiance and the hint of pride in her voice as she continued, "It's just, where you'd say 'further compromised', I'd say 'further solidified'"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a Name**

"Elliot, Olivia, go," Cragen started towards his office, "I'll call Alex and have her meet you there with a warrant."

A name. Just a name. But a name that hadn't been uttered in this precinct, not in well over six months, not in the present tense.

Cragen continued into his office, either not realizing or simply not wanting to acknowledge his error. Or perhaps not wanting to see how his mistake had stopped one of his detectives mid-stride, coat half on, half off, like she'd been hit with a physical blow.

Because, really, it was more than just a name.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Vino**

Alex loved ordering wine.

She loved discussing the qualities of each vintage, the pedigree of each vineyard, how well it would go with this dish or that. She loved swirling her glass, aerating the small amount of liquid in it before breathing in the aroma. Bringing the glass to her lips, she would close her eyes and sip, loving how the taste spread over her tongue and down her throat. And loving how, off her approving nod, the expectant waiter would fill her glass and that of her companion.

Alex loved ordering wine.

And Olivia loved watching her order it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Traffic Duty**

"Shit, Alex, when Cragen said he'd make sure I was directing traffic the rest of my career, for a moment I really thought he was serious."

"Traffic, huh?"

"He was *pissed*."

"If you were in traffic, would you have to wear a uniform every day?"

Olivia regarded Alex's mischievous smile with both annoyance and amusement, "You're not taking me very seriously."

"I'm sorry." Alex lowered her head in mock contrition. Then, peeking back up asked hopefully, "Well, would you?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, finally letting go some of the day's tension, "You're so incorrigible."

Alex just grinned at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Storm**

We had a storm last night. Bad. Enough so that people were talking about it here at work this morning.

I wanted to talk, too. Tell them that I'd never seen the sky look that angry nor the wind howl so loudly; that I didn't know if it was normal. I wanted to tell them how scary it was to not even know how scared to be.

But they looked at me and said I must be used to it; that I must've lived through much worse in Tulsa. So, in the end, all I could tell them was, "Yeah."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Alone In New York**

It was nearly impossible, Olivia knew, to be alone in New York. She shared Central Park with other joggers no matter how early she got there and the all night eatery down the street with other diners no matter how late she got there. At home the apartment wall she shared with her neighbor blocked out visuals but not sounds. And her second home, she shared that with co-workers and other NYPD personnel that staffed it twenty-four seven.

It was nearly impossible, Olivia knew, to be alone in New York. But being lonely? Well, that was a different matter entirely.


	2. Moments 11 to 20

**Author's Notes for 11-20:**

Greetings. I come bearing more drabbles.

As always, feedback is lurve. :)

And, of course, I own nuthin.

**Moments in Time 11-20: **

**Willpower**

The decibel level was not unlike most bars on a Friday night. Glasses clinked and friends laughed. The blond registered none of it until a lone voice seemed to ring out above the din; just someone calling out to a buddy, "Alex!"

A lifetime of responding to that name was almost undeniable: every fiber of her being told her to turn and look.

But Emily's gaze never wavered from her four coworkers. She barely even blinked. And of all the people in the crowded bar that night, she alone was aware of the victory willpower had just scored over instinct.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Influence**

Olivia closed in on Alex, not quite invading her personal space but coming pretty damn close, "You're right, we don't have much. But we _need_ this warrant, Counselor."

Alex, utterly unable to concentrate when the detective stood that close and wondering if Olivia had ANY idea of the affect she had on her, retreated a step and sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

With a triumphant half smile and a sly half winked, Olivia thanked Alex and left the office.

It was then that Alex realized that yes, Olivia Benson knew EXACTLY the affect she had on the attorney.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note: this and the following each stand alone but also can go together. They were answers to a "to err is human" and a "to forgive, divine" challenges.

**Not Alone**

Nobody's perfect.

We all make mistakes.

To err is human.

She could tell herself the same thing a thousand different times in a thousand different ways. But that wouldn't go back and keep the man behind bars. It wouldn't bring the child back to life. And it wouldn't make the guilt inside go away.

In fact, nothing could ever accomplish the first two. But alcohol, at least temporarily, might accomplish the last.

So, alone at the bar, Olivia readied to throw back yet another shot. But a gentle hand on hers and a quiet but familiar voice stopped her, "Don't."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just One Person**

Staring at her drink, Olivia asked of the person who had just prevented her from taking it, "You think that little boy forgives me?"

"No."

Olivia looked up sharply.

"To forgive someone implies you hold them responsible in the first place. And that little boy wouldn't hold you responsible. No one would." A pause. "No one does."

"I do," Olivia whispered back.

"Well, there's just one person you need to get forgiveness from then, isn't there?"

Having said their piece, Olivia's newly arrived companion moved to leave. But Olivia's hand on their sleeve and her quiet plea stopped them, "Stay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Office Party Hookup**

The morning after the Christmas party, Alex awoke tangled in unfamiliar sheets to find the owner of those sheets already awake and staring back at her.

Unable to hide the faint blush, she forewent morning pleasantries and just stated with a shy smile, "Well, aren't we a cliché."

Olivia frowned, "Cliché?"

"A drunken office Christmas party hookup? I'd call that a cliché, wouldn't you?"

"I would if I had been drunk," Olivia said quietly.

Alex stared back, her smile having faded, "You weren't drunk?"

Olivia shook her head.

They were silent for several seconds before Alex whispered, "Neither was I."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Frozen Moment**

She couldn't remember what Munch had said. But whatever it was had caused her to erupt in laughter and embarrassed Olivia to no end, as evidenced by Olivia's sheepish smile and the faint blush that just barely shown through her tanned skin.

Willing away the tears that blurred her vision, she stared at the photo in her hands; burning that image, that moment, into her memory; not knowing how long it would have to last her.

When they arrived at the airport for her flight to Minneapolis, she exchanged her favorite photo for an unwanted clean slate and new identification.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Quit It**

"Quit distracting me. I'm trying to work."

"I'm just sitting here."

"Staring at me."

Silence.

Seconds, half a minute, two minutes tick by.

"I thought I told you to quit distracting me."

"And I thought I told you I was just sitting here."

"Staring at me."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

More seconds, more minutes.

"You just going to keep staring?"

"That's my plan."

"Any way I can get you to change your plan?"

"Yep."

"Any way other than *that* I can get you to change your plan?"

"Nope."

"You sure can be annoying, Detective."

"Yep. but you love me anyway."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Screw That**

Olivia silenced her alarm with an unceremonious whack.

6:30. Already. Son of a bitch.

Even half asleep she could remember why she was getting up at 6:30 instead of 7:00: Vanity. Vanity that took 29 minutes longer to "do" each morning than it used to.

Screw that.

She stumbled to the bathroom and yanked open a drawer. Finding what she was looking for, she plugged it in and with a flick of her thumb turned it on. And with a sigh, she reveled in the quiet buzz the hair clippers emitted.

The next morning, her alarm went off at 7:00.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LUDs**

If anyone were to decide to pull the LUDs on Alex Cabot's phone for the days and weeks following her shooting they would find a large number of incoming calls.

Most of which were from people who knew better.

But they called anyway; just to hear her voice, even if all it said was that she wasn't available, please leave a message.

And they kept calling, right up to the day they were greeted not by her voice but by an electronic mockery telling them that the number they had dialed had been disconnected, please hang up and try again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Last Word**

"Fine!" Olivia was angrier than she'd been in a long time. "Then just go! Go file a motion or file your nails or do whatever it is you do when you've decided not to help us."

Alex's response was to pull out Fin's vacant chair, sit down, and calmly meet the detective's glare.

"Um, in case you missed it, Counselor, that was actually an invitation to leave."

Alex smirked. "I didn't miss it. I've just decided to wait around to see what it looks like."

"What what looks like?"

"Your head, Detective, when you pull it out of your ass."


	3. Moments 21 to 30

**Author's Notes for 21-30:**  
Nothing specific. :).

As always, feedback is lurve. :)

And, as always, I own nuthin.

**Moments in Time 21-30: **

**Life**

The sidewalks craw with people. Zig to avoid the sharp dressed man; zag to miss the woman with the pink scarf.

The air also teems. Rising stories above are businessmen making million dollar deals and wives having affairs in penthouse apartments.

The underground is alive as well. Tired commuters, school kids, couples heading to a show, excited tourists. They all intermingle in the subways.

Finding life in the City is easy. It's everywhere.

Having a life, on the other hand... that she'd have to work for.

Olivia looked at her phone, considered her options. Then punched 2 on her speed-dial.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**One Week**

The time off had been secured. The tickets had been bought. The hotel room had been reserved. And now it was Friday, 5:00. Nothing stood between them and their vacation, and they couldn't help but revel in it.

"One week."

"One glorious week."

"No criminals."

"No courtrooms."

"No 'Benson! In my office. NOW!'"

"No, 'One more step and you're in contempt, Ms. Cabot!'"

"No DD5s."

"No grand jury indictments."

"No witnesses to interview."

"No defendants to cross-examine."

"No badges."

"No briefcases."

"No handcuffs."

Alex raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

Olivia smiled slowly in return, "Okay. Yes handcuffs."

Alex nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
NOTE: this one and the next are really riffs on the same idea. I couldn't decide which I liked best so I just put them both in.

**Not Ready Yet**

After Casey had left the squad room on the heels of another cold dismissal by his partner, Elliot stated quietly, "She really doesn't deserve it, you know."

Olivia didn't respond, pretending to be suddenly engrossed in paperwork.

But Elliot wouldn't let it go, "You act like you hate her."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

Olivia went silent again.

Elliot tried a slightly different tact, "Why don't you try to get to know her?"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Olivia."

She looked up at him, at his understanding yet uncompromising expression. "I just need a little more time," she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Easier**

"So, Elliot tells my you treat my replacement like crap."

Olivia turned from the window. "Elliot has a big mouth. And, no I don't."

Alex lip twitched, "Yeah he does, but in this instance I think I believe him."

Olivia turned back to the hotel window.

"Why don't you like her?"

"Who said I didn't like her?"

"Then why do you treat her poorly?"

"I don't."

"Why do you treat her poorly, Olivia?" Alex insisted.

Olivia's answer, when it finally came, was barely above a whisper, "Maybe it's easier than getting close again."

Alex's voice caught, "I've missed you, too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Last Night**

"You didn't come home last night."

Olivia wouldn't meet Alex's eyes, "We were processing the scene."

"You didn't answer your cell, either."

"We were busy."

"Elliot answered his… from home." Alex let the accusation hang.

Olivia looked at her feet for long seconds before answering quietly but honestly, "It was a bad one, Alex. I felt like hurting someone. I didn't want it to be you."

"And did you hurt someone, Detective?"

Olivia was immediately put on the defensive by the prosecutor's tone, "Of course not!"

"Of course not," Alex repeated softly, her point made. "So come home next time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Shot Down**

"So, was it really that big a mistake?" he asked when they arrived at her apartment.

Alex frowned, confused.

He continued, "Saying 'yes' when I asked you out tonight."

Those who didn't know Alex well would say 'she smiled brightly'. Those that did know her well, however, would just say, 'uh-oh'.

"You know," she said, "As a defense attorney, you of all people should know better."

It was his turn to frown.

She quickly cleared up any confusion, "Don't ask the question, if you don't really want to know the answer." She gave him one last smile, "Good night, Trevor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This Dance**

After Elliot and Fin had left to get another round, Olivia turned back to the one person left at their booth.

"So," Alex pinned Olivia with a look, "How much longer are we going to do this dance?"

Olivia's expression turned into that of a deer caught in the headlights. "What dance?" she asked though she knew what Alex was talking about: the looks that last too long, the veiled flirting, the after work drinks but only with chaperones...

Alex nodded minutely at Olivia's non-answer, "Okay. A little longer it is, then. But don't make me wait too long, Detective."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Manny**

The gas fire was still going strong but the bottle of wine they were sharing was almost empty. She enjoyed his company well enough; he was pleasant to talk to, pleasant to look at. And she was lonely.

Just as they were leaning in, just as their lips were to meet for the first time, a large ball of fur seemed to shoot between them, startling them.

"Manny!" she admonished.

Her date chuckled, "You named your cat 'Manny'?"

She nodded. He tried to lean back in but, overwhelmed with sudden and unexpected emotion, Emily backed away, "It's short for Manhattan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Admission**

Huang got to the door a second after she did, slamming shut the inches she'd managed to open it. "I'm tired of your bullshit, Olivia." He hoped the harsh words would get her attention.

"No one asked you to come here," he continued, "You came to me on your own. Twice now. You're not running away this time. So sit down and tell me what you wanted to talk about."

Defeated, Olivia dropped herself onto the doctor's couch, and dropped her head into her hands.

Finally, she breathed out a single name.

Well, well, Huang thought, it's about damn time

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**You Can Say That Again**

Basking in the afterglow of their first time, they laid silently next to each other, coming down from their highs and catching their breaths. After several minutes of contented and contemplative silence had passed, Olivia began to chuckle.

Alex rolled over and perched herself on an elbow so she could look down at the brunette, "What's so funny."

Olivia, still smiling, reached a hand up and brushed a piece of blond hair from Alex's eyes, "I was just thinking, 'So **that's** what chemistry feels like!'"

Alex broke into a smile of her own and agreed, "You can say that again."


	4. Moments 31 to 40

**Author's Notes for 31-40:**

Thanks to everyone who has left comments! I do very much appreciate them. And for those speculating about/hoping maybe some of these being expanded to something longer, well, the encouragement is nice, and you never know. The muse works in mysterious ways. ;) But in the mean time, 10 more.

As always, feedback is lurve and I own nuthin.

**Moments in Time 31-40: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Continuing On**

"He ordered you here because he knows you well enough to know that this could shatter your faith."

"Shatter my faith, doctor? As she would have said, he's assuming facts not in evidence."

"You don't think you had any faith to begin with?"

"Why would he think I did?"

"He knows no one fights as hard as you do unless they believe in something."

Olivia regarded Skoda for several long moments before responding. "I believed I could make a difference."

"You still can."

Olivia shook her head, "She believed she could, too."

"She was right."

"She's gone."

"But you're not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ready To Proceed**

When her case was called, Alex Cabot stepped up to the podium, placing her notes and a law book in front of her.

The judge raised an eyebrow, "Are you ready to proceed?"

Alex took a deep breath. Her life may be a mere shadow of its former self, but there was no way she was going to pay the municipality of Duluth, Minnesota $75 for jaywalking! And this poor traffic court judge was about to hear every single argument and every single bit of case law on why she shouldn't have to, "I am, your honor," Emily Thompson replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Suspicions Confirmed**

"Cabot speaking," Alex answered her phone crisply.

"It's Cragen. I wanted to give you a heads up before you heard about it on the news."

Alex didn't like the sound of this, "Heard what?"

"It's fine. Everything's going to be okay."

"Captain, what happened?"

"There was a shooting. Olivia was hit."

Alex shot out of her chair, "What hospital?"

"She's fine, Counselor."

"What hospital?"

"You don't need to come."

"What hospital, damn it!?"

Never having heard officially but having suspected the relationship existed nevertheless, Cragen finally relented, "I already have a squad car waiting outside your office. They'll bring you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lockup**

Olivia strode into lockup with her best intimidate-the-perp walk, shield clipped to her belt, leather coat open to show off the gun on her hip. Stopping at the third cell she crossed her arms and glared at the cell's occupant.

The prisoner stared back with defiance.

Finally Olivia spoke, "This is the second time in three months. And $2000 this time? I'm not made of money, you know." Olivia motioned the guard to open the cell door.

Gracefully picking up her briefcase, Alex exited the cell and replied with a private smile, "You know I'm good for it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Solitary Confinement**

He killed a guard. The man that had tried to kill Alex. It landed him in solitary confinement.

Solitary confinement.

A world where the only thing you hear is the breaking of your will. A world where if you feel anything, you feel pain. A world with as little hope as there is light.

Some say it's a cruel and unusual world. They're right.

But since he helped force Alex out of my life and into hiding, that world? It's my world.

So ask me if I care. I don't.

It's only fair he's suffering as much as I am.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just Dinner**

"You keep a change of clothes here in your office, don't you?"

"Exactly why are you asking?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Are you implying I might need them? Maybe even need them tomorrow?"

Olivia shrugged again.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Detective. Tonight is just dinner; I'm not going home with you. I'm not that easy and you're not nearly as charming as you think you are."

Olivia unexpectedly closed the distance between them, bringing her lips within millimeters of Alex's; just hovering there, not touching. When she pulled away, Alex was left breathless and wanting. Olivia smirked, "Whatever you say, Counselor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Welcome Back**

"Your Honor, The People do not appreciate this change in venue!" Alex's petulant and annoyed tone was just as Petrovsky remembered it.

"Ms Cabot, do you think I've singled out this arraignment for a venue change to night court specifically to spoil your triumphant return to a New York courtroom or do you think perhaps I've got some legitimate judicial reason for the move?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, your honor, or shall I answer it?"

Petrovsky didn't know whether to laugh in delight or throw Alex in a cell. So she settled simply on a heartfelt, "Welcome back, Alexandra."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**And It's Easy To Take Care Of, Too**

Alex arrived home late and tired. Calling out to tell Olivia she was home, she started flipping through the day's mail so didn't immediately notice when Olivia stepped into the room.

When Alex did look up, the vision she saw struck her dumb.

Olivia, clad only in boxers and a tank, self-consciously ran her hand through her newly chopped hair, "I know. It's shorter than I had expected, too."

Alex just continued to gape.

Olivia became more self-conscious, "Is it really that bad?"

Alex launched herself at the detective, her tiredness forgotten, only one thought in her brain, "Bedroom. Now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Annual Performance Review**

Alex tried her best to nod and smile appropriately. "...your co-workers find you very competent, Emily..." Whatever. "...the department lead also finds your work to be stellar..."

But her mind kept wandering back to past reviews. "...you intimidate the hell out of the junior ADAs..." "...don't think the DA isn't aware of some of the stunts you pull..." Now those were good times.

She was brought back to the present when her boss was pleased to inform her of her raise. Reaching to shake his proffered hand, she tried to keep the ache in her shoulder from reaching her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fire**

Awakening to the screaming of a smoke alarm and the smell of smoke, Olivia sprinted from bed, looking for the source.

She found it in the kitchen: Alex.

The blonde was frantically waiving a dishtowel at the offending noisemaker, pleading with it to shush. When she finally cleared the air enough to silence the alarm she launched into a defense, "That toaster," Alex said pointing, "Is broken. Or possessed. Or something!"

Olivia looked at Alex dressed only in her nightshirt and glasses and talking of a possessed toaster and responded, "You're so adorable when you set the kitchen on fire."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Moments 41 to 50

**Author's Notes for 41-50:**  
These 10 mark the one-quarter mark of the series. Hope you're enjoying it so far. This batch contains one of my all time favorites in the entire series (yes, I do have favorites even though I wrote them all, lol).

As always, feedback is lurve and I own nuthin.

**Moments in Time 41-50: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dinner Break**

"My God! Did a law library explode in here?!?"

Alex looked up from her stack of books and strewn papers to see Olivia standing at her office door. "Olivia… what are you doing here?"

"We're supposed to have dinner tonight, remember?" the brunette detective responded.

Alex looked apologetic, "Didn't you get my message? That bastard Langan filed FIVE motions today and I need to prepare to fight them tomorrow."

Olivia fully entered and held up the bags of takeout she'd brought, "Oh, I got the message. But 'that bastard Langan' isn't about to keep me from having dinner with you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**It Was Horrible**

Alex pulled out of the kiss that they'd only dreamt about for over a year to ask the question: "What happened to all my clothes?"

Olivia regarded her skeptically. "You're kidding me... *That's* what you're thinking about right now?"

"Olivia, you can't imagine what it was like. It was all 'loose-cut' jeans and polyester, super-sized sweaters and flats, grey college sweatshirts and... and flannel. It was horrible." A distraught Alex buried herself in Olivia's embrace.

Realizing now the depth of Alex' trauma, Olivia held her long lost love tightly and whispered sweet nothings of Armani and Dolce in her ear.

;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**If Only**

If only.

_...rubbing her foot along Olivia's leg under the table at the bar..._

If only she'd had a little more time.

_...walking through the Park, talking about everything and nothing..._

A little more courage.

_...holding Olivia when she returned from a crime scene at 2:00 am... _

To take a chance.

_...sitting on the kitchen countertop watching Olivia move about fixing dinner for two..._

Then maybe she'd be taking with her warm memories of what was.

_...watching TV together, and not watching TV together...  
_  
Not fleeting fantasies of what could have been.

_"How long?"_

And what might now never be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prerequisite**

"Look, Detective, it was a questionable search to start with."

"That was a good search and you know it! You just got seriously outmaneuvered in court and now our evidence is toast."

The men had kept their heads down during the argument and breathed a collective sigh of relief when the two women finally stormed out in opposite directions.

Fin broke the silence. "I thought I'd be happy when those two finally got out of their honeymoon phase, but damn!"

Munch looked at Elliot questioningly, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Nah," Elliot shook his head unconcerned, "Olivia just likes make up sex."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**It's Okay**

"…and then you'll need to describe each of the implements you found at the scene," the fairly newly assigned ADA cleared her throat to cover the catch in her voice before continuing, "I'll introduce them into evidence as you do." Alex avoided the detective's eyes as she went over Benson's testimony with her, trying to hide her struggle over the case.

But when Olivia reached over and moved a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, Alex looked up to meet an unexpectedly warm and understanding gaze. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to pretend it doesn't affect you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**One Step At A Time**

Elliot found her sitting on the floor next to her bedroom closet, dress uniform beside her.

She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, "I don't know how I'm going to do this," she whispered.

He didn't know if 'this' meant lying to Alex's family at the funeral later or if 'this' meant life without Alex. He suspected the latter.

He squatted down next to her, "First, we'll finish getting you dressed. Then we'll get through this afternoon. Then tonight… tonight we'll get shit-faced."

Olivia chuckled despite herself.

"And then tomorrow," Elliot finished softly, "we'll figure out the next step."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Vigilance**

When one lives in New York, it makes sense to have a healthy awareness of one's surroundings. And she always did. Even if she was talking on her cell or internally rehearsing tomorrow's closing statement, she still knew that there was a man walking five paces behind her or that two young punks were approaching on the sidewalk ahead or that there was a blind alley several paces up on the right.

But despite, or perhaps because of, her vigilance she knew there were no real threats and she rarely, if ever, felt fear.

Then she was moved to Wisconsin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Good Tip**

One afternoon soon after Olivia began seeing her, Elliot pulled Alex aside. "Alex," he began, "Olivia's been my partner a long…"

Alex interrupted, "Elliot, I know. And I know you care deeply about her. So let me just preempt your 'you better be serious about this and don't you dare hurt her' speech by promising you that I am serious and that I have no intention of hurting her. Okay?"

"Okaaaaaay." Elliot paused. "But, I was just going to say that you put more sugar in Olivia's coffee than she likes. She hasn't had the heart to tell you herself."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

NOTE: These next two can stand each on their own, but they also can go together.

**Sleeping Aid**

Olivia came quietly with Alex's mouth on her breast and Alex's fingers gliding smoothly over her. When Olivia's body had let go of its tension, Alex moved to lie next to her. Propped up on her elbow Alex watched the muscles of Olivia's face relax.

"Just… just give me a second," Olivia, eyes closed, said sleepily.

Alex smiled in mild amusement at her girlfriend's offer to return the favor despite her sleep deprivation and obvious exhaustion. And, as she had expected and hoped, it was only a minute later that she placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping detective's lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Morning**

Alex was standing at the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee to brew when Olivia snaked her arms around her and lightly kissed her neck, "Good morning."

Alex leaned back into the embrace, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Olivia winced, "Yeah, about that…. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

Alex turned in Olivia's arms, "Baby, that's not what I meant. You hadn't slept in 36 hours. I wasn't expecting anything."

Olivia kissed the tip of Alex's nose, "Still."

Alex smiled at her lover, "Well, if you insist, I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Moments 51 to 60

**Author's Notes for 51-60:**  
Once more thanks for the comments for those that have left them and for those who have said they're looking forward to more. Sorry I didn't get anything up yesterday. But I'm back today. Hope you enjoy!

As always, feedback is lurve and I own nuthin.

**Moments in Time 51-60: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Already?**

The hotel room door opened to admit Hammond. Alex caught his expression and asked simply, "Already?"

"Circumstances are a little different than before. I can give you 20, maybe 30 minutes. If there's anyone you want to call..."

Alex looked away. A phone call. For what? To say all the things left unsaid? To finish unfinished business? To resolve any unresolved issues?

As if that could be done in a half a lifetime much less a half an hour.

Alex shook her head. "No," she returned her gaze to the Marshall, "There's no one. Let's just get out of here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Interesting**

Alex rose from her chair and moved around to perch on the front edge of her desk, unintentionally causing her skirt to hike up slightly.

She continued her discussion with Detective Stabler as to why the evidence they'd gathered was no good, but out of the corner of her eye noticed Detective Benson's eyes seeming to wander a bit.

_Interesting_, Alex thought as she shifted slightly; the further rising of her skirt very much intentional this time.

Again never once wavering in her discussion with the male detective, she took further note of Benson crossing her legs.

_Very interesting, indeed._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Turn to Channel 4**

"Cabot," Alex answered her phone crisply.

"Turn to channel 4, you're on TV again," Benson's voice responded.

"I can't; I'm recording something."

There was a pause before Olivia proceeded cautiously, "You *do* know that you can record one thing and watch another, don't you?"

Alex sighed, "Yes, I *do* know that, Detective."

"Then turn to channel 4."

It was Alex's turn to pause before saying quietly, "I didn't say I knew *how* to do it." When she heard Olivia's laugher, she knew there was nothing to do but join in, "Well, at least I've never set the VCR on fire."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**New Skill**

"Three shots fer two bucks!"

The blond pulled her date over to the fairway booth. Handing over a couple of bills, she picked up a gun.

With the flip of a switch, a string of little metal duckies started their journey across the booth. Taking aim, the blond squeezed off three quick shots; and just as quickly three metal duckies met their death.

Her date whistled, "Where in the world did you learn to shoot like that?"

'The basement of an FBI safe house in Nevada,' the blond thought, but said aloud, "Hunting groundhog at my cousins' farm in Oklahoma."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Saturday Morning**

Saturday morning was Alex's favorite. She wouldn't set an alarm, and even after waking, she'd linger in bed, dozing or daydreaming. And when she'd finally decided to get up, it was to grab coffee and the paper and settle into the couch for a while. At least that was before.

Now Saturday was still Alex's favorite day. And she still didn't set an alarm. But she was usually awakened by her lover quietly leaving their bed, headed out on her long Saturday morning run. She'd then doze or daydream, just as before, until Olivia returned, all hot, sweaty, and invigorated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Always Remember to Check**

"Hey, Olivia," Alex answered her cell as she exited the bathroom stall. "...No," she replied bitterly, cradling the phone on her shoulder as she washed her hands. "She delayed issuing a decision until tomorrow.... Yes, I know I have more than enough case law to back me up not to mention common sense... No idea. For all the sense some of her recent rulings have made my guess is she's consulting a Magic 8 Ball."

Alex' her heart dropped when she heard the flush, and dropped further when she looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of Judge Petrovsky's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Detour**

Alex awoke at 2:17 when Olivia kissed her on the cheek and whispered that she had to go to a scene.

When Alex awoke again at 6:30 Olivia was still not beside her. So, she got ready a little quicker than normal and left for work early. She detoured to a café for two large hot cups of the very best java around and two Danishes. Then, stopping by the 1-6 she placed one steaming cup on Elliot's desk and the other on Olivia's; to both the detectives' undying gratitude.

After Alex departed, Elliot winked at Olivia, "She's a keeper."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I Didn't Know Where Else To Go**

"I didn't think today would be this hard. And I didn't know where else to go. So, Elliot brought me here. He's still in the car so I can't stay long. Besides," she smiled self-deprecatingly, "I feel a little silly talking to you here knowing... knowing what I know."

"But," she crouched at the headstone, picking a few blades of grass as she spoke, "I needed to do something. And I wanted to give you this," she laid a single flower, a lone iris, on the ground in front of the marker.

"Happy Birthday, Alex," she whispered, "I miss you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cross Examination**

"Have you ever been secretly in love with someone, Detective Benson?"

"Objection!" Alex rose quickly to her feet, "That question is not only irrelevant but completely inappropriate!"

"Your honor, the detective indicated to my client during the investigation that she understood how it feels. I'd like to explore the truthfulness of that statement."

"It is well established that law enforcement does not have to be completely truthful with suspects during an investigation. So whether the statement was true or false is still irrelevant. And asking, still inappropriate," Alex replied.

"Objection sustained."

Olivia inwardly sighed in relief at the judge's ruling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Five More Minutes**

They'd both been awake for some time. Olivia spooned up behind, feet slowly playing with Alex's; Alex's hand lightly caressing Olivia's arm. Their movements were subtle, gentle; sensual but not sexual. Content in the simple pleasure of closeness.

When the alarm sounded, Alex extracted herself enough to silence it but was quickly pulled back into Olivia's embrace.

"We have to get up," Alex regretfully murmured.

Olivia's grip only tightened.

"We're going to be late for work," Alex persisted.

"Five more minutes," Olivia whispered against Alex's neck.

Alex relaxed back into the body behind her. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Moments 61 to 70

**Author's Notes for 61-70:**  
Nothing specific; just more thanks for the comments and hope that the series continues to deliver and you continue to enjoy them. Thanks again and enjoy!

As always, feedback is lurve and I own nuthin.

**Moments in Time 61-70: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Moment**

Through the glass Alex watched the detective speak to the little girl with a comforting smile and a soft voice; and she marveled at the detective's innate empathy and tenderness.

At the conclusion of the interview, the detective exited the interview room and looked expectantly at her.

"Go pick the bastard up," she told the detective.

She then watched the detective leave to execute her order and she marveled once again, this time at the detective's fearless strength and utter determination.

Months later, Alex would look back at that moment, and realize that that was the moment when she fell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tensions**

"What exactly was the fight about?"

"You know the drill: she wishes I were more careful," Olivia practically spat out.

"You don't think you should be more careful?"

"That's the kind of shit I'm talking about, El! You know damn well I *am* careful!"

Elliot metered his voice, trying to calm his partner, "She just worries about you, Olivia."

Olivia would not be calmed, "Yeah, well, she doesn't need to."

Elliot could tell this conversation was now closed, despite the fact that the battered face of his partner (courtesy of a scuffle with a suspect yesterday) belied her last statement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fanatic**

The woman pounded the Plexiglas with open hands screaming bloody murder at the two armored players locked in battle on the other side: "Kill him!" *BANG* "Take his head off!" *BANG* *BANG* "Feed 'im his balls!"

Finally, the striped refs stepped between the players, escorting each away to serve their time in the penalty box. As they did, the woman settled back into her seat.

Having never watched hockey with her before, Olivia could only stare at her wide-eyed and mouth agape.

Oblivious to Olivia's stunned – and not entirely unafraid – silence, an exhilarated Alex turned and beamed, "Great game, huh?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Fifth Dinner**

Four dinners out and Olivia had made absolutely no moves. Hell, she hadn't even done anything that might be construed as the start of a move. Alex was beginning to think these dinners were purely on a 'friends' basis.

So, she was completely taken off guard when, walking home from the fifth dinner, Olivia suddenly grabbed the lapels of her coat and brought their lips together.

Long moments later, when they finally separated, Alex whispered, "What took you so long?"

"I was trying to maintain some kind of professional decorum?"

Alex, smiling, leaned in to recapture Olivia's lips, "Well, stop."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**No Escape**

Olivia's feet slammed against the path. Her lungs labored to keep up with the oxygen demands of her body. Her quads burned with lactic acid.

Running around the reservoir had always been her escape. Someplace she could go to clear her mind; a place with only her and the track and the wind through her hair.

But lately coming here only meant there was nothing to distract her mind from wandering inappropriately. To a certain smart and beautiful blonde.

'A co-worker,' she angrily reminded herself as she slowed to a walk; her lungs and legs not the only things aching.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Going To Bed**

"Olivia, babe, you're exhausted. Go to bed. I'll be in soon."

"I'm fine. I want to stay up with you."

Alex knew Olivia wouldn't be awake in ten minutes but didn't bother arguing. Gathering the papers she needed, she settled into the couch, Olivia settling next to her with the remote.

Two minutes later Olivia laid her head on Alex's shoulder, "This okay?" Olivia asked.

"Mhm."

And a mere five minutes later, Alex heard soft snoring. Smiling inwardly, she tenderly and affectionately ran her fingertips along Olivia's face, before turning her attention back to her notes as the detective slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Help**

She could no longer deal with it on her own. So she broke down, explained it all to him. But in the end she told him she was sure it wasn't love. Because… because that's just not her. And because… because that's just too inconvenient.

Uncle Bill smiled understandingly and fondly at his niece. And told her he couldn't say what was love and what wasn't but that he could tell her this much: what Alex was— and what that other person made her —was happy. And, inconvenient or not, she'd have to figure out what to do about that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Did You Tell Her? **

Olivia stared blankly at the opposite wall in the hospital corridor, her hands and clothing still covered in Alex's blood. "I loved her," she whispered.

Elliot, sitting on the seat beside her, turned his head.

Still staring at the wall, tears threatening but not falling, she continued, "I should've told you. I don't know why I never told you."

"Did you tell her?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded, "I did." Her façade started to crack and Elliot moved to pull her into a hug. "Every day," she choked out, letting herself fall into Elliot's embrace and finally letting herself go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Modeling**

Alex had sent Olivia off to try on the layered top she'd bought her for Christmas.

When Olivia returned wearing the top, a pair of tight jeans, and an unsure expression, Alex got up and sauntered over to her saying as she went, "You're thinking it's the wrong size, aren't you?"

Olivia looked down at the incredibly snug outfit she was wearing, trying not to tug at it, "Well, it is a little tight."

"Yes, it is," Alex looked Olivia over, an unmistakable quality in her eyes, "But please trust me when I tell you it's not the wrong size."

. . . . . . .

NOTE: an alternate title for this was: "Thank Goodness Alex Started Buying Her Clothes", hehe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just Let Yourself In**

Alex's words rang in her head again as she stood outside Alex's apartment door, looking down at the key she'd never used before; the one she'd only been given last weekend.

_Just let yourself in._

It still felt foreign and she was still tempted to knock instead of using the key but fighting that temptation, she inserted the key and slid the deadbolt back.

_Just let yourself in._

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door… and came face to face with the most beautiful and radiant of smiles.

She smiled back and was so glad she'd let herself in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Moments 71 to 80

**Author's Notes for 71-80:**

Will be taking a break from posting for a couple of days after this one as I'll be away from my computer for the most part. So, these will have to tide you over. Hope you enjoy them. As always, feedback is lurve and I own nuthin.

**Moments in Time 71-80: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cooking**

"Nothing's wrong, Elliot," Olivia said stubbornly, "Just... Alex has decided to cook for us while she's suspended."

Elliot tried to keep the surprise from his face, "Oh, well that sounds ...nice. What's she making tonight?"

Olivia maintained her upbeat attitude, "Spaghetti."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Elliot, like I said." But Olivia was starting to crack, "Only, we've sort of had it recently."

Elliot, suspecting where this was going, tried to keep from laughing, "How many times recently?"

Olivia's shoulders finally slumped and she buried her face in her hands, "This will be the seventh night out of ten."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Two Thoughts**

Alex could hear their laughter from up the hall; laughter that died as soon as she entered.

Yes, of course, she felt hurt that even after two months they still didn't feel comfortable enough to joke around her. And later that afternoon, back in her office, she thought that's what she'd be dwelling on. Instead, she was dwelling on the two thoughts that had torn unexpectedly, unbidden, through her mind the moment she had entered the squad room: 'My God, but Olivia's smile is beautiful' and, even more startling to the attorney, 'I hope someday I can make her smile'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stakeout Conversation**

"Elliot, you dog," Olivia laughed, "I'm happy to talk about Alex, but only as an attorney."

"Spoilsport," Elliot groaned. But boredom drove him to relent, "Fine."

"Actually, you first. What do *you* think of her as an attorney."

Elliot thought for a moment then half-shrugged, "She's extremely knowledgeable. Very dedicated, thorough, and detail oriented. Likes to take control. And she's not afraid to bend the rules a little if it'll get her what she wants."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, "That sounds about right." She said it with a straight face but also... with a twinkle in her eye.

Elliot groaned again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Home for the Holidays**

Alex had brought Olivia home for Thanksgiving under the sole pretext that Olivia had no family nearby. However, when Alex was hugging her mother goodbye on Sunday before the drive back to the city, her mother whispered in her ear, "Make sure to bring her back for Christmas, Alexandra, but drop the pretenses."

Alex pulled back just enough to look questioningly at her mother. The older Cabot smiled conspiratorially, "I'm sure you two would rather share a bedroom than keep separate quarters when you visit, would you not?"

Alex blushed furiously then pulled her mother back into a tight embrace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Double Take**

"What's next?" Elliot asked as he pulled away from the curb.

Olivia looked down to consult her notes. Then her head shot back up and she twisted to look backwards out her window. But only for a moment before slowly turning forward again and giving Elliot the next address.

Looking in the rearview mirror as they drove away, Elliot wasn't surprised to see the retreating form of a slender female, long tailored coat, bag slung over her shoulder and blond hair blowing in the breeze.

It's only been three months, he reasoned as he purposefully ignored his partner's double take.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tickets to a Show**

They had just finished going over Olivia's testimony when their new ADA stated, really quite out of the blue, "I've got tickets to a show tonight."

"Oh? Which one?"

Alex ignored her question, "And dinner reservations for two beforehand."

Olivia wasn't sure why Cabot was telling her this, but she politely played along, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Alex again ignored her question and on a scrap of paper wrote down the name of a restaurant and a time. She then handed the paper to Olivia. "Don't be late," Alex advised, then turned and left, leaving behind a rather stunned detective.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Discovered**

"How long has it been going on?"

Olivia knew there was no point in lying. He'd seen them, he knew now. Still, she couldn't quite meet his eyes, "Three months."

Cragen mulled over this information, searching his memory for any discernable change in job performance from either his detective or their ADA. Finding none he asked quietly, "You sure you can continue keeping it out of work?"

Olivia's eyes snapped to meet her Captain's then, recognizing and being surprised by the tacit permission in his question. She nodded mutely.

He studied her momentarily then answered simply, "See that you do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Job Offer**

"I got offered the opening in Major Case today."

Olivia looked at Alex, startled. But recovering quickly she put a smile on her face, "That's fantastic, Alex. Congratul..."

"I'm going to turn it down."

Olivia again needed a moment to recover. Then, "Alex, it's a tremendous opportunity. You should take..."

"I'm going to turn it down," Alex interrupted again, more forcefully. Then lowering her voice, "I thought you'd be happy with that decision."

Olivia let out a breath and, taking Alex's hands in hers, responded carefully, "Sweetie, of course, I am. But I also don't want you to regret it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**What You Want**

Alex gazed at Olivia in the flickering light of the candle on their table.

"What?" Olivia asked.

An expression Olivia read as regret passed over Alex's face. "It's just... if someone had asked me what I wanted, this," Alex made a motion that encompassed the two of them, "would *not* have been on my list."

Olivia, surprised and stung, replied bitterly, "Yeah, well, you can't always get what you want."

Alex placed a hand atop one of Olivia's and smiled, "No, Olivia, that's not what I meant. I guess what I meant was, you don't always know what you want."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rainy Day**

"What's it like out?"

Letting the curtain she'd pushed aside fall back into place, Olivia slid back into bed. "Looks pretty overcast and rainy," she tried to sound disappointed: they had planned to picnic in Central Park today. But truth be told, she'd really rather spend the day indoors with Alex.

"You mean we can't go out today?"

Olivia shook her head faux-sadly, "'fraid not."

Alex batted her eyes, "So we'll have to stay in? Alllllll day?" Alex slowly, seductively, rolled Olivia under her, "Whatever shall we do?"

Olivia smiled, realizing Alex was on the same page as she was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Moments 81 to 90

**Author's Notes 81-90**

Back, at least for a day. Probably won't get anything posted tomorrow but here are another ten for the today. Thanks to everyone out there who are enjoying them and leaving feedback!

**Moments in Time 81 - 90**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Her Favorite Flower**

"Dog person or cat person?"

"Ferret person," Emily was surprised how much fun she was having with her co-worker and date.

"Interesting. Hotdog or hamburger?"

"The only place I do hotdogs is at the ballpark. But at the ballpark I absolutely *must* have my hotdog!"

"And how often do you go to the ballpark?"

"God, never!"

They both chuckled before he asked his next question, "Favorite flower?"

She grew more serious at that and hesitated before answering, knowing Emily's answer was different than Alex's would have been. "The iris."

"Why the iris?"

"Because what it stands for: hope and faith."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At the Gym**

They caught up with Alex at the gym. Dabbing her face with a towel and dressed in little more than a sports bra and running shorts, the prosecutor listened to Elliot's recital of the evidence they had and their suspicions.

When he finished Alex turned to his partner, "And you concur with Detective Stabler?"

Olivia, unusually mute throughout the meeting, nodded.

"Alright," Alex turned back towards Elliot, "Go pick him up. I'll get the warrant."

Outside, Elliot offered Olivia his hanker chief.

"What's that for?" she asked.

He responded with a cheeky grin, "To wipe that drool from your chin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stay. Please. **

Alex felt Olivia quietly slide from the bed. She debated whether to stop her. She wanted to. She wanted to grab Olivia and assure her they hadn't made a mistake. But she knew that was a conclusion Olivia needed to come to on her own.

So she pretended to be asleep as she listened to Olivia find and don her clothes. And then she held her breath when Olivia walked to her side of the bed, caressed her cheek lightly, tenderly, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Alex again ached to open her eyes, to ask Olivia to stay.

But she didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rain**

Walking to the courthouse after going over testimony, they were only a block from their destination when the skies opened, forcing them under the nearest awning.

Olivia, prepared, opened an umbrella while Alex looked crestfallen, confessing that she'd forgotten hers.

Olivia gave their new ADA a sympathetic smile and offered to share.

So, hunched together, shoulder to shoulder (and occasionally closer) they completed the trip. And in their nearness, Alex almost forgot to feel guilty for telling that little white lie: for the detective didn't really need to know that Alex actually did have an umbrella tucked in her briefcase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lesson**

Alex walked into the squad room midday to drop off a warrant. Handing it to Elliot, she looked around, "Where's Detective Benson?"

Elliot tipped his head back, indicating the upstairs, "In the crib catching a nap."

Alex, new, arrogant, not yet understanding, couldn't remove the trace of snideness, "Does she do that often?"

Elliot pinned her with an icy stare. "She does whenever the captain orders her to because she's worked all night or, like last night, spent all night comforting a victim."

Alex sobered quickly, deeply regretting her earlier tone, and repeated quietly "And does she do that often?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cared For**

The scene had been buried in snow, the canvass conducted in temperatures dipping below zero. By the time Olivia returned to Alex's she was chilled to the bone.

After helping Olivia into warm, dry clothes, Alex handed her a mug of hot chocolate, and embraced her under a blanket.

Still not used to being cared for, Olivia marveled, "You went out in this cold to get hot chocolate for me."

"Yes."

"With little mini-marshmallows," Olivia poked at one in her mug.

Alex chuckled, "Yes."

Olivia paused, her voice wavered, "You love me."

Alex kissed Olivia's temple. "Yes," she whispered back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This is Olivia's Brain on Drugs**

"Oh, Olivia!" Alex rushed into Olivia's hospital room followed closely by Cragen who had picked her up and driven her to the ER. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Olivia slurred as she gazed at Alex with dilated pupils, "W-w-w-winged in the arm iss all. They gave me drugs and fixed me. Ssso don' worry. Or," Olivia grinned stupidly, "Do worry. 'Cuz you're soooo beautiful when you worry."

Alex, all too aware of Cragen's presence, prayed Olivia would stop rambling before it was too late.

"Not as beautiful as when you're naked, of course, but ssstill beautiful."

So much for prayers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Teasing**

"I'll provide the food, you provide the wine. That way both will be good."

Alex sighed long-sufferingly, "Why does everyone think I know wine?"

"Would you prefer I thought you knew *nothing* about wine but just figured you could afford whatever they hand you when you say 'give me your best bottle'?"

Alex gaped at Olivia, "So I'm either a wine snob or a rich snob?"

Olivia grinned, "Pretty much, yeah. So it's a date?"

Alex knew she should be offended somehow, but she just wasn't. Instead, she was blushing, laughing, and agreeing to show up--with wine--at 7:00.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Do You Think She's Happy**

"Do you think she's happy?"

Elliot wasn't surprised by the question, but he also hadn't a clue how to answer it.

For, what did Olivia want to hear?

Did she want to hear that, yes, Alex was resilient and adaptive, and had probably moved on. Found happiness. Or would it be better to say, no, she's probably still in limbo, missing New York, missing her career. Missing you.

What did Olivia want to hear?

He didn't know.

Olivia could sense Elliot's inner turmoil and unspoken question. She took a swig of beer and chuckled self-derisively, "Yeah, I don't know, either."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Not Always Easy**

That afternoon had been their first big professional disagreement since they'd started dating. That evening, dinner was being eaten in tension-filled silence. And Alex couldn't take it any more, "We promised we wouldn't bring it home with us."

Olivia exhaled heavily. "I know."

"And I won't apologize for what I said today as a prosecutor to a detective. I can't."

Olivia looked into the eyes of the woman she loved for several seconds before smiling ruefully and repeating, "I know."

Alex sighed in relief. This wasn't always going to be easy, but they both knew it would be worth it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Moments 91 to 100

**Author's Notes for 91-100:**

With these 10 drabbles, I reach 100 total, marking the half way point in the series. How is everyone feeling about them so far? Got any favorites so far? And, actually, this set has a bonus one. So there are 11 here. The first one is only sort of "unofficially" part of the series, but I liked it and wanted to start this half-way set off with it.

As always, feedback is lurve and I own nuthin.

**Moments in Time 91-100: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Waiting for the Subway**

When you stand on a subway platform, you (and everyone around you) know what's going to happen: you and your fellow passengers may not know exactly when the next train is going to come, but eventually one will announce itself with a whoosh of air and screeching brakes. The doors will open, and you'll get on. It's easy to predict.

The two of them--their relationship--is like that. They (and their co-workers around them) may not know exactly when it'll happen. And beforehand, there will most certainly be whooshing air and screeching brakes. But eventually, the doors will open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Touching You**

Alex was applying her morning makeup in the bathroom mirror when Olivia put her hands on Alex's hips from behind and ran her thumbs over the skin above Alex's skirt and under her shirt.

Alex said nothing, simply enjoying the gentle caresses. However, when Olivia's hands began to explore more boldly, she asked playfully, "Just what do you think you're doing, Detective?"

Olivia smiled, "Touching you."

Alex bantered back, drawing out her one word question, "Whhhhhhhy?"

Olivia, to Alex's surprise, grew serious at that, putting her arms fully around the attorney, holding Alex close and whispering, "Because you let me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Not Enough Time**

"Ooooooo!"

"No." Olivia tugged at Alex's arm trying to pull her up the sidewalk but Alex would not be budged as she stared into the storefront window.

"Olivia, the show doesn't start for 40 minutes. It will take us only 10 to get there," Alex reasoned still peering at the items on display, "That gives us 30 minutes."

"Alex, when was the last time you got in and out of a shoe store in less than an hour?"

Alex glared at Olivia but didn't say anything.

"I rest my case." Olivia continued up the sidewalk, dragging along a grumbling Alex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**They Know Enough**

"You're seriously asking why I'm resisting?!? Gee, Alex, I wonder!"

"There's nothing to worry about, Olivia, they already love you."

Olivia gave a harsh chuckle and spat out, "They know nothing about me."

Alex had expected this reaction when she broached to topic of dinner with her parents so she waited patiently for the sullen detective to meet her eyes before speaking, "They know you're a woman. They know you're a cop," Alex reached up to cradle Olivia's face with two hands and her eyes shown as she concluded, "And they know I smile every time I talk about you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Perfect. Except.**

Recent events had made it all the more immediate, intense, raw. Locked in each other's embrace, on their bed, sitting up, they faced each other, Alex astride Olivia.

Olivia's fingers curled inside Alex, pressing and twisting. Alex's fingers played over Olivia's wetness, circling and rubbing. Higher, further, until Alex's breath caught and Olivia's shudders began. They crested together; fully together in every way. And afterwards, they held each other, exchanging words of love and promises.

It was beautiful. Perfect, even.

And each wished they could remember it just that way. Rather than also remembering it as their last night together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bad Day**

"Not tonight, Olivia."

Alex's curt answer concerned Olivia. "Alex, what's wro..."

"Look, you're not the only one who is affected by these cases or the only one that has shitty days, okay?!" Alex took a deep breath, "I'm obviously not going to be good company tonight so just... I'll see you tomorrow." With that Alex hung up, leaving Olivia staring at her phone.

Then, with a deep breath of her own, Olivia headed to the ADA's. Because she understood too well that while what Alex wanted was to be left alone, what she needed was a shoulder to lean on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I Believe This Belongs To You**

"Good morning, Detective," Alex smiled discreetly as she entered the squadroom.

The smile was not returned. Instead, Olivia leaned forward in her chair and hissed at her, "I lost an earring!"

Alex frowned, honestly confused, "What?"

Olivia was about to explain when their conversation was interrupted by Cragen, "I'm glad you're here, Counselor. Olivia, please join us in my office."

Alex continued to frown and look questioningly at Olivia as they made their way to Cragen's office. All questions were answered, however, upon their arrival there, and upon seeing Olivia's earring sitting innocently on the edge of the Captain's desk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ride**

Olivia went to hail a cab when Alex stopped her, "That's our ride."

Olivia gaped at the limo parked curbside, then at Alex.

Alex looked embarrassed, "It's too much isn't it?" She started to ramble, "It's just, I wanted tonight to be perfect and wonderful and, there're flowers inside, and drinks, and... and it's too much. I'm such an idiot, an IDIOT." She looked at an increasingly amused Olivia helplessly, "You can feel free to interrupt anytime, you know."

Olivia cupped Alex's face, "Alex Cabot, I had no idea you were such a romantic. Now, shut up and kiss me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Toast**

On the one year anniversary of her death, they regaled each other with stories, with memories. Do you remember when... Can you believe that one time... Man, I thought the judge was going to throw her gavel at her... They laughed; and shed a tear or two.

As the night drew to a close, Fin summarized their evening, summarized their former colleague, "I just thought she'd be too stubborn to die." Amongst a last round of subdued chuckles, he raised his glass, "To Alex Cabot."

They all clinked their glasses together, Elliot and Olivia exchanging a look only they understood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Case Law**

"Hudson v. Michigan... no..."

Olivia peered over the paperback she was reading to see Alex, sitting at the dining room table, completely engrossed in her books, utterly unaware that she had spoken out loud. Olivia smiled and returned to her reading.

Minutes later the quiet was broken again. "Murray.... no. Nix v.... yes! Yessssss..." Olivia watched Alex quickly scan a page and excitedly jot down notes. Then heard a quiet, "Bring it on," as Alex, still unaware, pushed her glasses higher and continued writing.

Until that moment, Olivia had had no idea muttered case law could be so incredibly endearing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just Life**

Snuggled up to Olivia, Alex let out a contented sigh, "Today was a good day."

Olivia gave Alex a curious look, internally reviewing the day:

Errands. Lots of errands. Two trips to Ace for lingering apartment repairs. A run to Laytner's for new throw pillows (what's wrong with the old ones, Alex?). The Post Office, the dry cleaners, the shoe shop for boot polish (seriously, Olivia?), etc, etc. The last stop: Hunan Balcony for take-out (mmm, General Tso's).

It really wasn't that spectacular a day.

Just life.

But life together.

Olivia's frown transformed into a crooked smile, "Yeah, it was."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Moments 101 to 110

**Author's Notes:**  
*waves* Welcome to the second half. One of my favorites (perhaps my favorite of all the angsty ones) is in this group. Not that that matters, of course, lol. Enjoy!

**Moments in Time 101-110:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Let's Celebrate**

"I heard after your cross today, Langan is begging for a deal."

"Yeah," Alex beamed, "And I feel like celebrating."

"Want to go get a drink?" Olivia asked.

Alex walked right past Olivia and shut her office door, "No," then grabbed the surprised detective and brought their lips together for the first time.

Hesitant moments later, Alex released Olivia and waited for a reaction. However, as the silence stretched between them, Alex became nervous that she'd just made a horrible mistake. "Olivia, say something."

Olivia smirked, "Oh, sorry. I was just trying to think of something else we could 'celebrate'."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**She'd Whispered It**

Every night since it happened, before she fell asleep she'd whispered it. She'd whispered it out of sorrow. Out of hope. Out of some belief that the universe would somehow get her message to the intended recipient: She'd whisper, "Good night, Alex."

And then one night she didn't.

It wasn't until the next morning in the shower that she remembered her omission from the night before. She had just finished washing her hair and was rinsing it out when the realization hit her.

Her heart leapt into her throat. Her eyes sprang open. Shampoo got in them.

And it hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Attire**

Olivia loved her in power suit work attire. Crisp. Completely put together. Exuding competence. Utterly intimidating.

And she loved her in formal evening attire. Stunning. Exquisite. Exuding elegance. Utterly enthralling.

Of course, there's the soft cotton pajamas bedtime attire. Cozy. Relaxed. Exuding comfort. Utterly snuggle-able.

And her birthday suit goes without comment.

But Olivia likes this look, too. Saturday afternoon, dusty jeans, tattered NYPD sweatshirt, hair all over the place, smudge of dirt on her cheek, collapsed on the sofa, a smile touching her lips.

They'd just finished bringing in the last of the boxes. This was now *their* apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cleansing**

3:30 am: Alex awakened to the shower going on. She hadn't heard Olivia return but knew it was her.

She rose from bed and quietly opened the door to the bathroom. Steam billowed above the shower curtain. Olivia's clothes were in a heap on the floor.

She heard soft crying.

Announcing her presence quietly and undressing quickly, she pulled the end of the shower curtain back and stepped in to find Olivia's face under the spray, undoubtedly trying to wash away evidence of her tears.

Alex wrapped her arms around the stoic detective from behind and just held her silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lectured**

They should have told her. But they didn't. And she was currently handing them their asses for it.

Alex concluded by pinning Elliot with a glare, "I just thought we'd gotten past this whole you two not trusting me thing."

She then shifted her gaze to Olivia, and repeated quietly, meaningfully, "I really thought we'd gotten past it."

Before either detective could respond, Alex looked down at her papers, "So, if you'll excuse me, detectives, I need to clean up your mess now."

Elliot sulked out, but Olivia lingered.

"Alex..."

Alex paused her writing, but didn't look up, "Later, Olivia."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Special Dark**

Entering the living room, Alex crossed her arms and asked, "Did you eat a special dark Hershey's miniature earlier?"

"Yes."

"And did you check to see if it was the last one?"

Pause. Then a guilty, "No."

"Are you aware, Detective, that special dark is my favorite?"

"Yes."

"And yet you still ate the last one."

Olivia rose from the couch, approaching the blonde gingerly, but with a teasing smile, "Gee, are we, perhaps, PMSing a little bit, sweetie?"

Alex just glared at her.

Olivia chuckled, kissed Alex on the cheek, then grabbed her wallet and headed to the store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Adventures In Cooking**

Alex slammed the cookbook shut, a quiet expletive lost in the sound.

Olivia opened her mouth.

"Not a word, Olivia."

Olivia closed her mouth and in light of the blonde's mood, even attempted to keep the smirk from her face. Unsuccessfully.

"And you can wipe that infuriating smirk off your face, too."

Olivia bit her lip.

Silence descended between them, both contemplating the brick in front of them that was supposed to be coffeecake.

"How was I supposed to know there was that big a difference between baking soda and baking powder?"

Olivia didn't even attempt to suppress her giggle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Explanation**

"It's dangerous to meet. This had better be good."

Alex stated her purpose without preamble, "I need you to add a sister to Emily's history. A sister who died in a car accident that I was also in. I survived, obviously. She didn't."

Her contact at the Marshal's office frowned, "Why?"

Alex wouldn't meet his eyes, "Because I needed a plausible explanation for why I wake up crying," Alex's voice caught and she swallowed hard, "Why I sometimes wake up crying and calling out for her."

The contact considered for a moment then got out a notebook, "What's her name?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Argument**

"I am *not* saying I refuse to take this to trial, Olivia!" Their civilized discussion had quickly devolved into a simmering argument.

"Then what *are* you saying, Alex!?"

"I'm saying this case has more than a few rough edges," Alex stood and placed both hands on her desk.

"Then smooth them over." Olivia mirrored her posture.

"I will not suppress evidence," Alex leaned further over the desk.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

They stared each other down, close enough now to feel the heat rising from the other.

"My place, seven o'clock?" Olivia whispered.

Alex's nostrils flared, "Make it six."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Massage**

Alex closed her eyes and sighed as she slowly rotated her head around, stretching her neck. When she felt warm hands on her shoulders, she spoke up, "Olivia, you don't have to..."

Olivia's chuckle cut her off, "Yes, I do. I know that sigh and head roll. That's the 'I've been working soooo hard alllll day putting the bad guys away and if someone would only massage away the kinks in my neck I could continue this noble quest' sigh and head roll."

Alex laughed at Olivia's description but didn't dispute it; gratefully allowing Olivia's hands to work their magic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Moments 111 to 120

**Author's Notes for Moments 111-120:**

I really am going to try to respond to some of the comments this weekend, really. So many thanks to those that have left some. I hope you continue to enjoy these little moments…

**Moments in Time 111-120**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Guilty On All Charges**

Her sense of justice satisfied, her brain told her it was a great win and her ego allowed her a rush of pride. 'Terrific work,' her boss will say. 'How does it feel putting a child-killer behind bars?' the press will ask. She'll smile and nod. She'll respond as expected. These cases, after all, were what she wanted, right?

But as the jury was polled, Alex could hear the victim's parents weeping behind her. And she didn't know anymore what to feel.

Suddenly, she found herself wanting, needing, to be with the squad, the detectives. They'd understand.

Olivia would understand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Unexpected Delivery**

"This is your fault, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

It was a conversation they'd been having all afternoon and now into the early evening. The confession had been tossed. And Alex needed something by morning or the perp walks. So here they were, 13 years worth of their suspect's personal and business records to go through, 13 hours to do it in.

A deliveryman from a local Chinese place interrupted their slogging, "Here ya go," he said plopping a bag on Olivia's desk.

Surprised, "We didn't order this."

The deliveryman pulled out and read the receipt. "An 'Alex' did. Says 'thanks'."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**New Year's Eve**

Spending another New Year's Eve together.

Ten.

Elliot's arm hangs loosely on Olivia's shoulders.

Nine.

Eight.

Munch is refusing to participate in the countdown.

Seven.

Olivia laughs and shakes her head at Munch's stubbornness.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Fin tries not to let show how much he's enjoying himself.

Three.

Two.

Cragen, good-naturedly wearing a silly cardboard hat, raises his glass.

One.

"Happy New Year, everyone," Alex murmured.

She then drew her attention away from the scene she imagined taking place in New York and back to the reality of her empty living room in Wisconsin.

Facing another new year alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just Wait**

Olivia had blurted out the invitation two days ago, somewhat surprising both of them. But Alex had graciously accepted, and now here it was Friday night at Olivia's apartment, Olivia placing the dinner she'd cooked on the table.

"God, Olivia, it smells wonderful!"

Smiling, Olivia leaned over to grab and fill Alex's wine glass and in doing so accidentally, unconsciously, brought her breasts in line with Alex's gaze. "Just wait until you get a taste," she said, not realizing her double entendre.

Alex swallowed hard and looked up, catching Olivia's eyes. "I'm sure I can't wait," Alex finally choked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Witness**

Olivia's eyes were glazed as she looked over the document in front of her.

Serena stood by. She couldn't believe it was only four months ago that she'd been in this very office doing this very same thing. Only in reverse. And only then it felt positive, rather than being one of those heart wrenching details that has to be dealt with in the aftermath.

Finally Olivia picked up a pen and signed her name. Without looking, she handed the pen to Serena who signed as the witness. And with that, Olivia's power of attorney was transferred back to Cragen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Maybe It Was New**

Maybe it was new. That had to be it. That would explain why he hadn't noticed before.

Notice how Olivia's face lit up when Alex entered the café where she was meeting them. Notice that Alex sat closer than necessary to Olivia in the booth. Notice the strangely intimate gesture of Alex plucking a fry off Olivia's plate without asking or notice Olivia's gaze follow Alex's departure longer than it should have, a trace of a smile touching her lips.

"So," Elliot cleared his throat, bringing Olivia's eyes and attention back to him, "When were you going to tell me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Confidence**

The ride back from the first follow-up appointment had been silent until Olivia finally spoke, "I'm still in a lot of pain."

"I know."

"And I don't have any energy."

"I know."

Pause. "You didn't say anything when I told the doctor differently."

Silence.

Olivia stared at the blonde.

Alex glanced at Olivia before looking back at the road, "I need you to know that I won't betray your confidence."

Olivia nodded slowly, trying to keep unexpected tears at bay. Quietly, "I'll make another appointment. I'll tell him the truth."

Alex chanced another glance, "I already made one for tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mister Softee**

They had all the time in the world.

So they were going slow. Enjoying the build-up. Enjoying the tease.

Like when Alex dragged Olivia over to the ice cream truck after court.

And it was subtle at first, an innocent flick of the tongue to catch some melted ice cream. But it got less subtle; the way Alex ate that ice cream. She had Olivia enthralled.

Olivia eventually realized Alex's game. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?"

Alex took another long, slow, lingering lick of her cone, "Yep," she said unapologetically.

All the time in the world, they thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That One Time**

As she packed her briefcase for the night, a slow smile crept onto Alex's face

"What's the smile for?" Olivia asked with a curious smile of her own.

She shrugged shyly, "I was just thinking about that one time you took me to Central Park and surprised me with a moon-lit horse drawn carriage ride. It was just so sweet and so romantic."

Olivia's smile became a frown, "But, I've never taken you on a carriage ride…"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't." Alex pinned the detective with a hard stare until they both broke into laughter.

"Subtle, Counselor, very subtle."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Whisper**

Olivia hovered, propped on one arm, looking down at the beauty in her bed. Her fingertips grazed over the planes of Alex's cheek and jaw, down the valley between her breasts, across the taught skin of her abdomen. Her gaze followed the movement of her hand before looking back to meet crystal blue. Her expression one of awe, of wonder, of disbelief. Of unworthiness.

A whisper, "You make me so happy."

Olivia exhaled, her face transformed.

And Alex knew there was nothing she could have said to Olivia in that moment that would have been more right. Or more true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Moments 121 to 130

**Moments in Time 121-130**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So Much More**

Alex held the warrant out for the detective to take, "You remember the limitations?"

Olivia did a quick mock salute to indicate she did then dashed out the door to go execute it.

Alex smiled and watched the detective's exit intently before turning her attention back to the other attorney in her office.

"Why Alex," Abbie grinned at her friend, "You of all people?"

Alex was genuinely confused, "Me of all people what?"

"You have a crush on Olivia!"

"I do not!"

And, in fact, that was true. She didn't.

Because, oh boy, it was so much more than that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tonight**

Tonight. They had tonight.

Alex wanted to talk about the future. To have the conversation that they weren't able to have that night so many nights ago. Olivia didn't want to talk at all.

Alex wanted Olivia to know that it was okay to move on. Olivia didn't want to hear it.

Alex wanted Olivia to promise her. Promise that if someone else came along, she would allow herself to be with that person. Olivia didn't want anyone else.

Olivia wanted Alex. And Alex wanted Olivia. And neither of them wanted to fight.

Because tonight. All they had was tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ask Her**

After Olivia had slammed the door open and stormed out, Elliot held back a moment. He had just turned to leave when Alex spoke, "Your partner takes these cases very personally."

Elliot looked at the unit's relatively new ADA. "Yes, she does."

Alex continued, more probingly, "Some would say too personally."

"If you're asking if there is a reason why, Counselor, I suggest you ask her." Though Elliot had no real reason for it, he just somehow sensed Alex could and should be trusted with this task so he added quietly, sincerely, "Ask her. And then be ready to listen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Day In The Life **

She wasn't sure when they'd moved from her desk (taking only a small detour up against the filing cabinet) to the couch in her office. However, reclining there now, their breathing had slowed, but neither had spoken. Then Alex started chuckling.

Olivia lifted her head, "What?"

"I'm giving this presentation at a high school tomorrow for their career day. It's supposed to be 'A Day In The Life of an ADA.' So I've been faithfully chronicling *everything* I've done in the office today..."

Olivia joined her chuckling, "It's up to you, of course, but maybe you shouldn't include this part."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Scared**

Alex wasn't surprised Olivia sought refuge in the crib rather than her own place after that kiss in Alex's apartment.

Alex climbed the steps and approached quietly. Sitting down next to Olivia she started softly without preamble, "Olivia, I know you've been hurt before..."

Olivia turned on her, "'Hurt'?!? Try fucked and burned since the day I was conceived."

"Wow," Alex slowly drew the word out. "It's not like you to play the self-pity card. Does 'us' scare you that much?"

Olivia refused to look at her.

Using her fingers beneath her chin Alex gently forced Olivia to face her, "Why?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**It Wasn't Personal**

Alex opened her apartment door to find the detective there with a bouquet of roses.

"You think flowers are going to make this all better, Olivia?"

Ouch.

"It wasn't personal, Alex."

"No? Because when you said you trusted me implicitly, I don't remember you saying 'except at work'."

"Alex, if we'd told you, you would have had to say something. You'd have had to choose between my trust and your obligation to the court. I didn't want you to have to choose."

Alex stared silently at Olivia for long seconds. Finally she exhaled, then stepped aside and let Olivia in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Not Exactly A Nightmare**

Olivia awoke to the soft pleas: Alex was in the throws of a nightmare, moving on the bed next to her, calling out to Olivia to save her from whatever inner demon had her.

Olivia was just about to gently wake the blonde when Alex moaned, followed quickly by an unmistakable, "Oooooh God, yesssssss."

Olivia's concern turned quickly into amusement, and she continued in her quest to gently wake Alex. When she did, when sleep cleared from Alex's eyes, Olivia looked down at her with a smile, "You don't have to just dream about it anymore, sweetie. I'm right here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Slow Recovery**

God, that hurt. The body does not forgive easily.

In response to her noticeable wince, the physical therapist asked if she was okay but didn't lessen the stretch on her shoulder.

Alex nodded. Regaining mobility was the hardest part of recovery, or so she'd heard. And she was becoming a believer.

As the stretched continued and the pain refused to lessen, Alex tried to distract herself, tried to think of something else, tried to take her mind away from the pain.

But her mind knew of only once place to go to find comfort. Olivia.

And god, that hurt, too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Christmas Eve**

Alex had been thinking about her last two Christmas Eves. Two years ago she fell asleep in an empty house, in the middle of a Midwest blizzard, alone. Last year she fell asleep with an empty feeling, in the middle of a relationship she knew wasn't right, and might as well have been alone.

So, on this Christmas Eve, when Olivia asked if she was ready for bed she nodded. But then she leaned in and whispered in her ear that this Christmas Eve she didn't want to fall asleep. That tonight, tonight she wanted to enjoy not being alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Clouds**

"It's a fist holding a gavel."

"It's a heart."

"A heart?!? Then what are those things sticking out of either side of it?"

"An arrow. It's a heart with an arrow through it."

Pause.

"No. Definitely a fist holding a gavel."

Another pause.

"You're such a law geek."

"Hey!" Alex playfully swatted Olivia's shoulder before rolling closer to her, laying her head on the detective's shoulder. "Okay, maybe. But you, Olivia Benson, are a sap."

Olivia chuckled, "Don't tell anyone." She held the attorney closer as they lay on their blanket, watching the clouds float over Central Park's Great Lawn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	14. Moments 131 to 140

**Author's Notes for Moments 131-140:**

I haven't gotten around to responding to any comments and probably won't today, either as I'm away from my computer all day (how ever will I survive?!?, lol). But I do appreciate them all the same! And I hope you enjoy this next batch of Moments.

**Moments in Time 131-140: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Your Birthday**

"Alex, please don't push this."

"Olivia, it's your birthday."

Olivia tried, unsuccessfully, to keep her voice from rising, "Yeah, I'm aware of that, Alex!" She took a deep breath and then said more calmly, "Just... it's just not a day I celebrate, okay?" Olivia turned her back to the blonde.

Alex was a little taken aback by Olivia's reaction. She considered her options. Finally, determined, she closed the distance between herself and Olivia and put her arms around the detective from behind, resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder. After a moment she whispered simply, "But it's a day *I* celebrate."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**What Was She Supposed To Do With It**

It was sitting on the dining room table. Along with many other things. Mail. The paper. A cell phone charger.

Olivia started at it blindly. What was she supposed to do with it?

Finally, she grabbed it, and in a daze went down the street to the store.

The little bell over the door chimed when she walked in. She handed it over to the person behind the counter.

In return, they handed her Alex's dry cleaning.

Olivia walked back to their...to her...apartment.

She stared at Alex's dry cleaning. Now what was she supposed to do with it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Coming Home**

When an emotionally and physically exhausted Olivia arrived home at 11:30 after working a case for the last 32 hours straight, Alex greeted her with a silent, deep hug. One Olivia gratefully returned.

After a minute, Alex whispered, "Want to tell me about it?"

Olivia shook her head.

Alex didn't press; now was not the time. Instead, "Did you eat anything today?"

"I think we grabbed a hotdog at some point."

Alex pulled back to give Olivia a gentle kiss, "You go change. I'll heat something up for you. Okay?"

Olivia nodded tiredly. And wondered how she'd managed before Alex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Not Used To**

Alex tried to be quiet but Olivia's bedroom was still unfamiliar; she bumped into the dresser, sending several items crashing.

Olivia's sleeping form was instantly awake, gun instantly in hand.

"It's me, Olivia! It's me!"

Alex flipped on the light as Olivia began apologizing between adrenaline-induced pants, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not used to..."

Olivia's sentence trailed off as Alex moved to bring Olivia into a hug, "Shhhhh, it's okay," she reassured, her own heart hammering.

For while Olivia wasn't used to having anyone else in the apartment, Alex certainly wasn't used to having a gun in the bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**You Can Take The Girl Out Of New York But You Can't Take New York Out Of The Girl**

Alex ignored the man when he asked if he could buy her a drink. Her attention stayed on the TV over the bar, hoping he'd take a hint.

He didn't. "Sugar, you're in here--alone--during Monday Night Football. So, every guy here knows you're looking to get picked up. You're a sure thing," he drawled in a northern Midwestern accent. He reached out, pushing back a strand of her hair. "So why play hard to get?"

Her eyes still never left the Giants, but she did finally speak, "Touch me again, I'll have your fucking balls in a blender."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Plea Negotiations**

Alex and Olivia sat across from the rich, famous, arrogant defendant as his high priced defense attorney concluded a series of not-so-veiled threats.

"I see," Alex paused, as if considering the scumbag's words. Then, "In response, let me say this: if this goes to court, I *will* bury you. And there won't be enough high places or enough friends in them to *find you* much less dig you out." Alex rose gracefully from her chair, "You know my terms. You have my number. Good day, gentlemen."

Olivia fought to keep the grin off her face. God, she loved this woman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Opening Up**

"Olivia, I know you're in there. I know it's late. I know you're upset and hurt and angry. But I also know I'm not leaving until you open this door. And you know I won't because I'm as stubborn as you are."

The door opened at that and Olivia glared at her with bloodshot eyes then pointed and growled, "There's the couch," before going to her bedroom and shutting the door.

Alex took a deep breath. As she had suspected, getting Olivia to open up her front door was going to be far easier than getting Olivia to open up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bad Day**

It wasn't that she'd gotten cut off during her morning commute; that they'd run out of creamer at that godforsaken insurance office; that she'd banged her knee on the filing cabinet. Nor that she'd accidentally knocked over her glass of wine and watched it shatter on the kitchen floor.

None of that had reduced her to slumping down, sitting next to the spill, dishtowel in hand, sobbing.

No.

It was that at the end of this bad day, she had nobody to call to tell them about it.

And nobody to tell her in return, "It's going to be okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Joke's On You**

Olivia's cell, which she'd left on her desk, started ringing. Seeing that it was Alex, Elliot decided to play a joke on her. Using a falsetto voice he answered, "Benson."

There was just the slightest pause before he heard a most seductive, "Hey sweetie, I'm not wearing any clothes."

Elliot choked and coughed and sputtered.

"Relax, Elliot," Alex spoke again, laughing, "I knew it was you. When you're able to speak again, please tell Olivia I called, okay?"

With Alex still chuckling, the line went dead. Elliot shook his head. These two were going to be the death of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At Peace**

They sat on the balcony of Alex's Upper East Side apartment. Olivia holding Alex a little closer as the blonde leaned against her.

Even 20 stories up, even at 9 o'clock at night, they could hear the taxies leaning on their horns, the lumbering engines of buses, the sirens of emergency vehicles trying to weave their way through the forever busy streets.

The chaos raged on far below them, but right here, right now, with each other...

Olivia leaned over to whisper in Alex's ear. Alex smiled in agreement.

She hadn't felt this at peace in a long time, either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Moments 141 to 150

**Author's Notes:**

This batch was originally posted around the Holidays. As such, I realized that I didn't want any of them to be sad, because, well, it was the holidays and I didn't want to be sad. So, this set is, well, it's not *pure* fluff but...well, mostly, yeah it might be, lol (there's one WPP one but even that one isn't so sad). Also, there's a special bonus Christmas one (I think it will be obvious which one) just to add to the fluff. :D

**Moments in Time 141-150: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crossword**

"What's a six letter word for 'unworthy'?"

Olivia flipped the pancakes onto a plate and wiped her hands. "How about, 'Langan'?" She came out of the kitchen to find Alex giving her a dirty look.

Olivia smiled back innocently.

"Are you still sore about that?"

Olivia shook her head, "Not at all. All I'm saying is he's unworthy."

Alex set aside her Sunday crossword and teased, "And I suppose you think you _are_ worthy?"

Olivia shrugged, a cocky smile playing on her face, "I'm the one making you breakfast, aren't I?"

Alex laughed, "Touché, Detective." Then quieter, "Yes, you are."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hurry Home**

"Olivia, could you, please..." Alex turned her back, holding the two ends of her necklace behind her head, her request obvious.

Standing closer than necessary, purposefully taking her time and caressing the skin of Alex's neck, Olivia clasped the two ends together. She then placed her lips on that neck while her hands wandered down to Alex's slender hips. "Do you really have to go tonight?" the detective murmured between soft kisses.

Alex let out a sigh, "I told Liz I would be there," she tilted her head to allow Olivia better access. "But I don't have to stay long."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**When She Smiles**

Olivia came out of the bedroom, dressed for work in jeans, layered shirt with sleeves rolled part way up, ever present necklaces, clipping her badge to her side, checking her cell. She looked up and found Alex watching her.

Olivia frowned minutely, "What?"

Alex walked up and ran her hands along either of Olivia's arms, looking the detective up and down. "Nothing. Just...," she smiled, "you're beautiful."

Olivia blushed slightly but couldn't help but return Alex's smile.

Alex's breath caught at that sight, as it always did. She placed a hand on Olivia's cheek, "And now you're even more so."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Work**

"You ready?" Olivia smiled as she entered Alex's office.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Alex sigh, "It really hit the fan today and I need to clean it up... I can't go out tonight."

"Alex, I've been looking forward to this all day!" Olivia lashed out.

Alex's response was to give her a compassionate but uncompromising look, one that clearly indicated that Olivia of all people should understand that work sometimes has to take priority.

Olivia immediately backed down at the silent rebuke, (grudgingly) accepting the truth of it. "Wake me when you get home, at least?"

Alex smiled, "Of course."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Streets Aren't Safe**

"Where ever she is, the streets aren't safe."

Elliot tried to reassure his partner, "I'm sure the feds have her well hidden. She'll be fine."

Olivia looked at Elliot, and in her eyes was a playful mischievousness he hadn't expected. "No. I don't mean she's not safe on the streets. I mean, the streets aren't safe with her on them."

Elliot frowned.

Olivia, a smile beginning to form, thinking back to the few unfortunate times she'd gotten a ride with Alex, "You know how she drives..."

Elliot started catching on.

"...she's a menace."

And they both indulged in a chuckle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Morning After**

Olivia came dashing out of the bedroom, closing her cell, "That was Elliot. I gotta go." And without even a peck on Alex's cheek, she was out of there.

Just as the door clicked closed, however, it reopened, allowing Olivia to reenter Alex's apartment. She strode quickly up to the blonde and kissed her briefly, but soundly. "What I meant was, 'I gotta go. But if I don't see you at work today, I'd really like to see you again tonight, if that's okay?'"

Alex exhaled. And smiled. And nodded.

And smiling herself now, Olivia was out of there again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**And They Knew**

Neither knew exactly what was going on here. Neither knew if the other thought this was a date; nor knew if they hoped the other did.

So they sat at opposite ends of Alex's couch, Alex fidgeting with the remote, Olivia with her beer, both a little awkward, wondering if they were supposed to chat through the opening credits of the movie or not.

But eventually one scene morphed into another, they settled in. The apartment grew chilly, they scooted together, shared a blanket.

Hours later they awoke, Alex's head on Olivia's shoulder, Olivia's arm around Alex. And they knew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Guilty Conscience **

Olivia returned to the squad room after a visit with their ADA to go over tomorrow's testimony. She nodded a greeting to her partner, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. Everything all set for tomorr..." Elliot trailed off as he watched his partner suspiciously. "Hey... is that lipstick on your collar!?"

Olivia visibly paled as she quickly looked down at her collar. When she saw nothing and then heard her partner start laughing she knew she'd been had.

"Made you look," he teased.

She tried to glare at him, but knew it lost something when delivered through a heavy blush.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**You're Spoiling Me**

"You're spoiling me."

"That I am," Alex smiled.

Olivia paused. Then quietly, "No one's ever spoiled me before."

It was a moment that could have turned sad, had them dwelling on that unfair past. But Alex, as only she could, turned it into a celebration of the now and future. Her smile broadened, "Well then, I'll just have to make up for lost time and spoil you absolutely rotten, won't I?" She leaned in then, her lips brushing against Olivia's, "Think you can handle it?"

Olivia's mood instantly lightened and she laughed, "I'll try," before losing herself in Alex's kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Resistance Is Futile **

Olivia heard the front door slam. She knew Alex was pissed at her. So she'd prepared for it: she shuffled into the living room; bare feet, those jeans, a white t-shirt. Her hair scruffier than usual, hands shoved in her pockets, head downcast.

Alex faltered. Damn it! Olivia knew the attorney couldn't stay mad at her looking all lost and forlorn and sorry and sexy like that! But Alex tried to remain strong. "That look isn't going to work on me tonight, Olivia."

Olivia glanced up, the cutest flippin' puppy dog eyes you ever did see.

Shit! Yes it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Merry Christmas**

It was so cliché:

Rockefeller Center. Two inches of fresh snow on the ground. Carol of the Bells sounding out from Saks. The tree with all its lights quite literally shimmering. The mood was festive. Cheerful. Joyful.

A woman stood at the railing, wrapped in the arms of another standing right behind her. Watching the ice skaters frolic on the rink below them. Watching the tourists snap photos. Watching the snow silently falling.

The woman leaned back and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Olivia."

Olivia squeezed Alex tighter in her arms and really didn't care that it was cliché, "Yeah, it is."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	16. Moments 151 to 160

**Author's Notes:**  
Heading into the home stretch. Unlike the last batch, these are not all happy; though they're not all sad, by any means! They're just a mix of 10 moments. Also, I don't know what happened but I seem to have gotten a potty mouth in several of these. Ah, well. lol Also, only once in the entire series did I tear up writing one of the drabbles; and that drabble is in this batch.

**Moments In Time 151-160**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Invitation**

Olivia tensed; frozen by an overwhelming fear of fucking up. But God, she wanted to. But what if she got scared? Bolted in the middle of the night? What would Alex think? But GOD she wanted to. Shit!

Alex's voice interrupted Olivia's internal argument, "Olivia, you don't have to stay the whole night. Oh, I'd like it if you did, but I'm not expecting it or asking it of you. Not yet, anyway." She then repeated her previous offer, "So, would you like to come up?"

Overwhelmed now by Alex's understanding, Olivia just stared. Then, not trusting her voice, nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Conflict**

Alex had expected the fury. She had, after all, let that defense attorney fling insults, insinuations, and accusations without even a token objection. She'd done it because Olivia was handling it, and because she could see the jury didn't like it, either. Still.

"You let him do that to me so he'd lose a couple fucking points with the jury?!?"

"That jury is going to decide this case, Olivia. That 'couple points' might be all I need to win."

"And winning is all that matters?!"

Alex paused. Then quietly, "When I'm in the courtroom, Olivia, yes. It has to be."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Shoulder to Lean On**

Alex noticed the detective wince and rub her neck before focusing her attention on the crime board. She also, ruefully, knew the cause of Olivia's sore neck: Olivia had spent the night before sleeping on Alex's couch.

Before heading back to her office to draft several warrants, she pulled Olivia aside. "Olivia... I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have called. I shouldn't have asked you to stay."

"Ask Elliot how many nights I spent on his couch when I first joined SVU," Olivia gave their new ADA an understanding smile, "We all need help sometimes, especially at the beginning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Kindness of Neighbors**

It had been her favorite breakfast place before it had become her and Alex's favorite.

She had gone practically every Sunday morning. And then it was she and Alex that had gone practically every Sunday morning.

But she didn't go for weeks and weeks after... after.

When she did finally show up one Sunday morning, the same waitress who had faithfully brought them their orders every week, brought out her order again. And some pancakes for herself. She sat down across from Olivia. "You shouldn't have to eat alone this morning," was all she said.

Olivia tried not to cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ask and Ye Shall Receive**

"Hey, do you want to grab a drink tonight?" Olivia asked, trying to sound casual.

Alex stared at her.

Made nervous, Olivia tried to backpedal, "You know, to discuss the case."

"Oh," Alex finally spoke, "In that case, I'm sorry, Detective, but I have plans."

Alex started walking but just as she drew even with the detective, Olivia asked, "'In that case'?"

Alex turned towards the detective. She then reached out and boldly ran a finger along Olivia's collar, "If you'd had the guts to admit you were asking me on a date, I would have cancelled my other plans."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Romantic Gestures**

"Made reservations at the most exclusive restaurant for a quiet, candlelit dinner for two."

"Took me on a moonlit cruise around the southern tip of the island."

"Surprised me with a weekend trip out of the city."

All are fine answers to the question, "What's the most romantic thing your significant other has ever done for you."

But, Alex Cabot thought as she leaned back in her chair, people who give those answers have obviously never had anyone slam a scumbag face first into an interview room table because they looked at you wrong and called you a bad name.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Slip of the Tongue**

Olivia was on the phone with Alex, getting a point of law clarified while Elliot listened.

"It's fenced off. ...It was locked. ...But Alex, it's garbage! ...Yes. ...Yes. ...Exigent circumstances and in plain sight. ...Works for us!" Olivia gave Elliot the thumbs-up and they started back towards the apartment building as Olivia finished the conversation, "Thanks, sweetie."

Shit.

Elliot froze midstride, "Did you just call our ADA what I think you just called her?"

Olivia clenched her jaw. Shitshitshit.

Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk about this later?"

Elliot tried not to smirk, nodded, and continued on his way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hiding**

She'd always stood out, always.

She stood out because of her family history, background, and money, yes. But she also stood out because she was simply the best and brightest at everything she did; passionate, driven, undeniable.

And she liked it that way. She had never wanted to be just another face in the crowd.

Until now.

Until she arrived in this new city with a new job and a new identification.

And for the first time in her life, she found herself hoping no one really noticed her.

For the first time in her life, Alex Cabot was scared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Overdose**

"Do you think it's possible to overdose on sex?"

Not expecting the question, Serena coughed on a sip of her latte. Recovering quickly she questioned back, "Are you asking if there's such a thing as too much sex or if it's actually possible to die from too much sex?"

Alex downed the last of her triple-shot macchiato before answering, "Both."

Serena nodded, "OK. Then, 'yes' and 'no'."

"Really?" Alex tilted her head back and closed her eyes, exhausted, "I was thinking 'no' and 'yes'."

Serena smiled widely at her friend, "I take it things with Olivia are going well, then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Morning Person**

Alex was not a morning person.

And Olivia enjoyed that more than she should have, really. But who could blame her? Every morning she'd be up, showered and usually starting to blow dry her hair when Alex would wander into the bathroom, all dopey eyed, hair a little askew. She'd reach into the shower, turning on the water; sometimes she'd stretch and yawn, sometimes not. She'd then sleepily strip out of her panties and NYPD t-shirt and slip into the shower.

Olivia would just go about her routine, quietly and contentedly watching Alex in the bathroom mirror the whole time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	17. Moments 161 to 170

**Author's Notes:**

There's one in here that isn't strictly A/O but more like Alex: The Early Years. But I liked it enough that I wanted to include it. Feedback continues to be lurve and I continue to own nuthin' (something I've neglected to say the last few times, lol)

**Moments in Time 161-170: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sympathy**

"I don't usually put a lot of stock in the rumor mill around here, but..." John trailed off, clearly searching for words. He finally started up again, hoping Olivia understood what he meant, "Alex was a good attorney. She was... really good. She'll be missed."

Olivia, who understood but wasn't ready to talk about it, not yet, just nodded and replied flatly, "Yes, she will be."

John paused, giving Olivia the opportunity to say more. When she didn't, he nodded and started away.

"John," Olivia's soft call stopped him. When he turned around, she gave him a sad smile, "Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Little Love Notes**

Olivia felt a little silly.

She felt a little silly finding these little notes from Alex. But she felt even more silly by how they made her feel. They made her feel all gooey inside. And, come on, she just didn't *do* gooey inside.

But somehow, Alex knew.

Alex knew that no one had ever really done that for her before. Never tucked little love notes in her coat or pants pocket. Never did the little things. Just because.

And somehow Alex knew.

Knew that it made Olivia feel all gooey inside.

Which is, of course, why she did it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pity The Judges**

He'd had many such talks over the years. The not so much patient as patronizing talks with first year law students appalled to be receiving their very first grade that wasn't an A. Never once, however, had he actually changed a student's grade after such a talk.

Until now. Sixty exhausting minutes after the fresh faced blonde had entered his office with three heavy law books and untold arguments as to why she was right, he opened his grade book. Penciling in Alex Cabot's new grade, he shook his head and pitied the judges this future attorney would come before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Promise**

Olivia dug strong thumbs into the blonde's back, searching until she found the offending knot. Then with practiced expertise, went to work on it with just the right amount of pressure, just the right movements, just the right... everything.

Alex inhaled through her teeth then moaned as under Olivia's fingers the muscles gradually loosened and relaxed. And the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, or think about their implications, "Please promise me you'll be here to do that for me for the rest of my life."

Olivia didn't respond.

But nor did her movements falter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fight**

"Alex..."

"Oh, don't you *dare* 'Alex' me!" Alex snapped.

Olivia glared at the blonde but only for a second. She then, without explanation, got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Alex was further incensed. "You can't just walk away from me, Olivia! Get back here and finish this!"

When Olivia reappeared, it was with a glass of wine in hand, a glass which she shoved into Alex's hand. "Drink this," Olivia commanded. "And cool off. And when you're ready to *not* take whatever asshole defense attorney made you angry today out on me, then we'll finish this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**13 Roses**

Alex walked into the squad room and saw the flowers she'd sent sitting on Olivia's desk. She didn't normally partake in such theatrics, but she also didn't normally have to work this hard to be noticed by someone.

"I swear, I don't know who sent them!" Olivia was adamant.

"I believe you," Alex interrupted the argument.

All eyes turned to her.

"There're thirteen roses," Alex explained, "And thirteen implies a *secret* admirer."

The detectives looked closer, obviously counting.

Alex laughed. "It's amazing what you overlook sometimes, even when it's right in front of you." She caught Olivia's eye, "Isn't it?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Eavesdropping**

"Check out the ice queen."

Olivia followed the girls' gazes and was amused to find herself looking at her own girlfriend. She eavesdropped more intently on the conversation happening next to her, becoming even more amused.

"What's with those glasses?"

"Look how she's sitting all ram-rod straight."

"She obviously thinks she's better than everyone."

"I bet she isn't even a natural blonde."

Olivia's drinks arrived. But before joining Alex at their café table, she couldn't resist interrupting the girls, "You're wrong about her, you know."

They looked at Olivia, startled.

She grinned at them, "She's most definitely a natural blonde."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Answers**

In The Program, there are a lot of answers--inconsequential answers--that don't need to be changed.

_What's your favorite color?_

Of course, there's one obvious one that does.

_What's your name?_

And many, many more that need to which they prepare you for; you study them, you memorize them.

_Where did you grow up?_

And a number which they really don't fully prepare you for.

_Where were you on 9/11?_

Then there are those answers which don't *need* to be changed.

_Have you ever been in love?_

But sometimes it's just easier if they are.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dressing For Court **

"You know that grey suit you wore the other day?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Ugh, that god awful frumpy thing? I hadn't had time to do laundry in forever. It was my last clean thing."

"Wear it tomorrow," Alex instructed flatly.

Olivia frowned, "To court?"

Alex nodded as she continued to look over her notes.

"I look horrid in it."

"Yes, you do."

"Gee, thanks, Counselor. But... why? You think me looking horrid will make the jury believe or like me more?"

"No." Alex wouldn't meet Olivia's eyes as she confessed quietly, "But it will help me be less distracted."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Heart of the Matter**

Alex, hovering above her, hands on either side of her head, breasts brushing against her own, thigh rubbing against her sex. Her body awakened, her body alive.

The movements paused, the blonde sitting back just enough to lift one hand up, fingertips bushing the hair out of her eyes, running the length of her face, tracing over her lips.

"I love you," Alex whispered.

And Olivia knew that the feelings coursing through her body, the heights it was reaching, the peak it would realize, would never even come close to what her heart had just experienced with those three words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Moments 171 to 180

**Author's Notes:**

A little hiccup in the posting yesterday since the site was sort of down (at least it wasn't letting me upload anything). I thank everyone for the continued kind words and comments. I love hearing from you and yet again intend to reply to them individually this weekend because I really do appreciate it. But for now, on with the show...

This batch and the following two were written shortly after Alex returned to SVU last season; I guess her return was inspirational. ;) And on a related note, there are two moments within this batch that obliquely or vaguely reference some of the new episodes from last season (Lead and Ballerina). Just FYI. Hope you enjoy. We're *really* in the home stretch now with only two more batches after this one!

**Moments in Time 171-180: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Watching**

Olivia moved around the kitchen confidently. Veggies sliced for the salad, meat browning, sauce simmering, bread ready to have the garlic butter brushed over it and then stuck in the oven. As she opened the fridge to grab the dressing, she caught sight of Alex out of the corner of her eye, standing at the kitchen entrance, leaning against a counter, wine glass in hand.

Without actually turning her attention to the blonde Olivia asked, "Yes?"

"Nothing. I just like watching you."

"Watching me cook dinner?"

When Alex didn't answer, Olivia finally looked up.

Alex smiled. "Watching you do anything."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I've Missed That**

"I've missed that," Alex said quietly.

Olivia glanced at the blonde then back at the road.

Alex turned towards Olivia, continuing a little louder, a little surer, "Seeing the wheels churning in your head; figuring stories out, figuring people out. Finding the truth. Like you did back there. I've missed that."

Olivia didn't take her eyes off the road, "You could always tell when I didn't think the pieces fit together. You could always read me like that."

Long moments passed in silence, both women quiet.

Then finally Olivia spoke; saying as quietly as Alex originally had, "I've missed that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Picking A Cantaloupe**

Olivia watched as Alex held a cantaloupe near her ear with one hand and knocked on it with the other. Then did the same with a second one, and again with a third, before choosing the second cantaloupe to place in their basket.

Olivia regarded the attorney, "I'm impressed. I see people doing that all the time but I must admit I haven't a clue what they're listening for."

Alex never broke stride, "I don't have a clue, either," she glanced at Olivia, smiling slyly "Fooled you there for a minute, though, didn't I?"

Olivia just laughed; as did Alex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ikea**

"Elliot, thank god!" Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm, "The apartment warming party starts in an hour and we're having a bitch of a time putting together the television stand." Olivia ushered Elliot into the living room, the site of their put-it-together-yourself nightmare.

Elliot chuckled at the women's ineptitude, "Geez, guys, this Ikea stuff is really not that complicated. It's all pretty much insert tab A into slot B and you're done."

Olivia put her arm Alex's shoulders then and teased back, "Gee, El, turns out that's never really been our thing."

Elliot had the good grace to blush.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Don't Turn The Light Off **

"You ready?" Elliot looked at his partner.

Standing at the threshold, she took one last look around, and then nodded.

He opened the front door, reaching for the light switch next to it. But Olivia laid her hand on his, stopping him. "Don't."

He looked at her, searching her face, then nodded his understanding. It was only a symbolic gesture but one she obviously needed to make.

So he quietly exited. Olivia followed.

She turned and locked the door of the now empty apartment where Alex had lived until a week ago.

But at least the light was still on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mistake**

Olivia forced herself to pull out of the kiss, trying to convince herself it was not the fulfillment of a long held fantasy but rather a mistake not to be repeated. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I can't...."

Off of Alex's hurt look Olivia continued, "I've been down this road before. With another co-worker. It was a mistake. One I learned from."

Alex took a moment to compose her thoughts before speaking. "This mistake. Was it a mistake because they were a co-worker, or because they were a co-worker that you knew going in you didn't have any actual feelings for?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Enticing Piece of Mail**

Olivia got home to find an unexpected but rather enticing piece of mail: a box from TabuToys. She called Alex but was silkily forbidden from opening it yet.

When Alex _finally_ arrived home, Olivia's imaginings and fantasies had her so worked up she tore into the box immediately... only to find another box... of Swiffer wet clothes?

Olivia looked questioningly at Alex who was trying desperately to contain a smirk, "Sweetie, you know how much I love you and love living with you... But your housekeeping skills could use some work."

Olivia gave Alex a dirty look. "That was mean."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Opposites**

Olivia gazed at the pictures over Alex's fireplace while the blonde finished getting ready for their date.

She saw a picture of a very young Alex on a pony. She saw a proudly smiling father standing next to a graduation robe clad Alex. She saw a family portrait.

She saw a happy childhood. She saw a privileged background. She saw a close nit family.

She saw everything that was exactly the opposite of her own life.

She turned at the tell tale click clack of heels.

She saw Alex smiling at her.

And none of that mattered.

She smiled back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Your Hair Is Longer**

"Your hair is longer."

Olivia just nodded.

"I like it," Alex pressed forward.

Olivia took a slow sip of coffee, eyes studying the blonde critically. She put the mug down. "You hate it."

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, I do."

Olivia wanted to return the chuckle but couldn't. "I saw you today. Your hair is longer. I hate it."

Alex's face registered confusion.

Olivia met her gaze, "You could have picked up the phone and said that and hung up. Even that would have been enough, Alex." Olivia's voice cracked on the name. She looked away, "Even that would have been enough."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anniversary**

Both women's faces fell when they heard the ringtone. There was only one reason Elliot would call. Hanging up, the detective gave Alex an apologetic look.

"It's okay. Go."

Olivia stood, annoyed, wishing there was something she could say. She finally muttered a sarcastic, regret-filled, "Happy first anniversary," as she turned to leave.

Alex captured her wrist, "Olivia," she said quietly. Olivia hesitated, not wanting to turn and see the disappointment, the frustration. So when she did finally turn, the blonde's small smile was unexpected. And her words referred to much more than this night:

"I wouldn't change a thing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	19. Moments 181 to 190

**Author's Notes:**

As with the last batch, there are two moments within this batch that obliquely or vaguely reference recent episodes (specifically Lead and Hell). And I'm getting sad, now, too, with only one more batch to go.

**Moments in Time 181-190: **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Walked Into That One**

"How long have we been at it?" Olivia panted out in between sessions.

Alex glanced at the bedside clock, "Not counting the time you were passed out, just over three hours."

Olivia turned her head towards the blonde, "I did not pass out."

"Yes, you did. I made you pass out. For 15 minutes," Alex said smugly.

"I did not pass out," Olivia repeated.

"Okay. Would you accept five minutes?"

"You're negotiating over how long I was passed out?"

"So you *do* admit I made you pass out!"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, "God, you're such a lawyer."

Alex grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**An Old Law School Friend**

"There's someone I can contact at the UN. An old law school friend."

"A close enough friend that they'd be willing to help you out here?"

Alex smiled slyly, "Yeah, I should think so."

Out of the corner of her eye Alex could see Olivia trying not to react to Alex's statement or expression.

"Good," Elliot obliviously responded, "Let us know."

Alex nodded and started gathering her things. Then, with Elliot engaged in a different conversation, Alex, her smile now a smirk, was able to quietly tease Olivia on her way out, "Don't worry, Detective. Not *that* close a friend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**One Night**

Elliot arrived at 8:00 am sharp as promised. Olivia wouldn't meet his eyes as she let him in.

He stood by the door as the two women finished getting ready. He observed the hotel room, noting that the bed appeared to have had two occupants.

He smiled to himself, happy for them. They deserved a night together.

Alex came out of the bathroom and before she, too, could avert her eyes, he noticed just how red they were, the kind of red that results from crying.

His smile faded. Because they deserved so much more than a single night together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**We Rarely Do**

It happened so quickly Olivia hadn't been able to stop her.

While helping her up, Olivia kept asking if she was okay but, terribly embarrassed, Alex would neither meet her eyes nor answer, simply apologizing repeatedly.

Finally, Olivia took Alex's face in both hands, forcing Alex to look at her.

Alex instantly quieted, her breath catching.

"Are you okay?"

Alex blinked, nodded.

When Olivia didn't let go immediately, Alex apologized again, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to fall."

Olivia finally released her colleague then, looking a little embarrassed herself.

And Alex almost didn't hear her whispered, "We rarely do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sails**

"Come on, Alex! You can't tell me I'm what the Cabots dreamed of for their little girl!"

"You don't think they dreamed I would find someone I love and who loves me back?"

Olivia glared at Alex for a moment then shook her head, "I hate when you do that."

Alex frowned, "Do what?"

"Take all the wind out of my sails! I wanted to fight. Then you go say something like that!"

Alex laughed and put her arms around the detective. "So, you'll come have dinner with them?"

Well, perhaps not *all* the wind: "Can we start with lunch?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cab Ride**

The case was over, a victory for the good guys. Emotions (and blood alcohol content) were running high as they spilled into a cab after a few drinks with the squad.

Alex gave her address, then with a quick glance at Olivia, struck up a conversation with the cabbie. "You drive Friday nights often?"

"Every one of them."

"Wow. You must get an eyeful back here sometimes."

The cabbie chuckled, "You could say that. Pretty much nothing surprises or bothers me any more."

"Is that so?" Alex raised a suggestive and very inviting eyebrow at Olivia.

The detective swallowed hard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Smoothie**

Hearing Olivia's loud yelp, Alex frantically ran to the kitchen and took in the scene: Olivia's face and shirt were splattered with fruit and yogurt, as was a nearby counter and cabinet. Olivia had obviously forgotten to put the lid on the blender before making Alex's smoothie.

Alex bit her lip.

"It's not funny," Olivia grumbled, "This is something that could easily have happened to you, you know."

"Oh, it usually *does* happen to me!" Alex wiped a bit of yogurt from Olivia's cheek before concluding with a grin, "Seeing it happen to you is a nice change of pace."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Semantics**

Over the years she'd deflected many accusations with semantics. Doing so came naturally to her: She wasn't spoiled, she simply expected what she rightfully deserved. She wasn't pushy, she was assertive. She wasn't frosty, she was necessarily reserved due to her position and responsibilities. And she never crossed the line, she merely moved it to a more convenient location.

However, when they were standing face to face again, when Olivia quietly challenged, "Three years," try as she may and as much as she wanted to, Alex knew she couldn't simply argue her way around the hurt in the detective's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**For The Pies**

Olivia was leaving on a last minute run to the store before everything shut down for the holiday.

"Oh!" Alex called out, "And whipped cream."

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, "We have whipped cream…"

"No," Alex corrected, "We *had* whipped cream. We sort of used it, remember?"

"All of it?!?"

Alex half shrugged, "Most of it, yes. You were rather... hungry ...last night."

Olivia smiled over the memory and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I was." She placed a quick peck on Alex's blushing cheek, "Okay. I'll pick up some more. And maybe we'll actually use it for the pies this time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Maybe Together**

"Why do you want to know about that?"

Alex continued to sift her fingers through Olivia's hair as she held the detective, considering carefully before answering quietly, "Probably for a lot of the same reasons you don't want to tell me about it."

Olivia was silent. Alex waited her out.

Finally Olivia responded. "It's dark. And it's painful."

Alex kissed Olivia's temple tenderly. "Exactly."

Olivia shifted to look at Alex.

Alex met her gaze. "It hurts you. And if it hurts you, it hurts me. But maybe together," Alex's voice dropped to a whisper, "It will hurt a little less."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	20. Moments 191 to 200

**Author's Notes:**

Alrighty. The end of a journey, perhaps. This set of Moments in Time represent a nice round number of 200. Which astounds me. I originally thought 100 was a pipe dream so to hit 200…not sure how I did it, lol. And while I'll continue to dabble in drabbles I've also wanted to try my hand at longer fic. So this is probably the last batch, at least for a long while.

I have so enjoyed going through them again and revisiting them as I posted them here. I can only hope you have, as well.

**Moments in Time 191-200: **

**Moments**

The soft touch of a hand brushing against yours as you walk down a hallway. The friendly voice on the other end of the phone demanding of you, congratulating you, thanking you. The smile you see when you walk into a room. The quiet gasp in a darkened bedroom during a moment of shared bliss.

These aren't the moments that define a life.

But they are the moments that _fill_ a life.

They are the moments that filled _their_ lives.

And neither could have asked for more. Neither did.

Neither do.

All they want is to have those moments back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Attractively Confident**

Alex wasn't that surprised when she caught Detective Benson checking her out, and not all that subtly, either. She watched the detective's eyes appreciatively roam slowly up her body, over her hips, her breasts, her face, their eyes finally meeting.

But then she was surprised. For usually when she catches someone so blatantly checking her out, that person has the good decency to be embarrassed and look away, maybe even blush. But not Olivia. Olivia just met her eyes and held them, an attractively confident expression on her face.

And it was Alex that ended up looking away and blushing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dems Fightin' Words**

"I'm not wearing that."

"Olivia, please. Yes, it's a little silly, but sometimes at the country club, mom likes to dress...."

"I'm not wearing that," Olivia repeated firmly.

Alex sighed, "I know it's not really your style, but..."

"'Not my style'?! I'll look like a girl!"

"You are a girl," Alex reasoned.

"No, I mean like a girly girl."

Alex crossed her arms, "I'll be wearing practically the same thing, Olivia, does that mean I'll look like a girly girl?"

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

Olivia tried to suppress her mischievous smile, "Well, because you *are* a girly girl!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**No-Knock Warrant**

It meant they'd go in with guns drawn and armored in Kevlar. It meant they'd go in not knowing exactly what they were going to face. It meant danger.

And every time they asked for one she had to fight against the instinct to deny their request for that very reason. The danger.

Because she knew they needed to do their job despite that danger. And despite her fears.

So she focused on not holding on too tight as she handed over the innocent looking piece of paper, looking into the brunette's eyes. _Be safe. Be careful._ "Good luck, Detective."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Falling Back Asleep**

Alex silenced the alarm before spooning back up behind the body next to her. "Morning," she whispered.

There was a brief silence then, "I had a nightmare last night."

Alex hugged Olivia tighter, "I know, I remember. How are you feeling?"

Olivia's response seemed like a non-sequitur, "I fell back asleep." Olivia rolled over so she was facing Alex before repeating, "I had a nightmare and I fell back asleep."

Alex frowned slightly, knowing she was missing something.

"I don't fall back asleep after nightmares," Olivia quietly tried to explain, "At least I never have before..." _...last night. Before you_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Plan D**

Plans A, B, and C had all failed. They seemed no closer to a decision.

Which brought her to Plan D. She walked over to Alex, took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply, effectively silencing her running monologue. Then she spoke, "Sweetie, I love you. I love that we're decorating an apartment together. But if you don't choose between," Olivia grabbed and read the names of the four paint chips Alex had been contemplating for 52 minutes, "Peach Blossom, Blushing, Avid Apricot, and Champagne, and choose *right now*, I'm going to have to kill one of us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A New Emotion**

"Olivia, you've been checking your watch every two seconds. What's going on?"

Olivia sighed, there was no point trying to hide it, "I have a date tonight."

"Cabot?" Elliot asked cautiously.

Olivia bit her lip, an attempt to keep her smile at bay, and nodded.

A slow smile spread over Elliot's face, "Why Detective Benson, I do believe you're giddy."

Any hint of Olivia's smile vanished, "I am *not*."

"Yes you are."

Olivia shook her head, "Elliot, I don't *get* giddy."

Elliot leaned in conspiratorially, "No. It's just that you've never been giddy before. But, trust me, over Cabot: giddy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nightlight**

I remember when I was a kid, every Christmas, one of my gifts was a new nightlight. It was just a silly little thing that somehow became a tradition. Even as I got older, every year, I still got a new nightlight.

I was going to tell you; tell you that had to get me one, that it was tradition. I know you would have laughed. But you would also have gotten me one. Probably something naughty...

...God, I wish we could have had just one Christmas together. And I wish I had that nightlight.

It's so dark here, baby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Baking Brownies**

Olivia set the timer on the oven.

Alex frowned, "It only takes 9 minutes to bake brownies?"

"Yep."

Alex picked up the brownie mix box. "It says here 18 minutes."

"That's assuming you want them fully cooked."

Alex's frown deepened.

Olivia pulled two spoons out of the silverware drawer and approached the confused attorney, "Brownies were meant to be eaten warm, gooey, and with a spoon."

Alex looked at her skeptically, "I don't recall my mother ever saying that when she was baking brownies for me."

Olivia leaned in and placed her lips against Alex's, "Sweetie, I'm not your mother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just Like The First Time**

Their hands brushing. The jolt that shot through them. Their eyes darting to meet. That spark of mutual recognition.

Just like the first time. A lifetime ago.

Had it really been seven years?

They looked away, cleared their throats. Alex took the beer Elliot had offered. Olivia took the next. They rejoined the conversation at their table.

But they both felt it. Just like the first time.

And it was unlike anything they'd felt since their awkward reunion. Since Alex's return and the ensuing silence. Since Emily. Since the shooting.

It was tempered with experience.

But it was there.

Hope.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	21. Moments 201 to 210

I know I said I was going to lay off the drabbles, but I still write in a drabble community so it was bound to happen that a few more Alex/Olivia ones appeared. :) Also, I was prompted very nicely by Azure Adams so, well...here are a few more. 10 to be exact. And all of them generally happy or funny. Guess I haven't been in the mood for angst for a while, lol. Also, the second five are all pretty much pillow talk; and that's intentional. I wanted to come up with five little such moments. Okay, enough babbling! On to the drabbling!

- - - - - - - - -

**Wasn't Sure**

Alex awoke facing out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to roll over. She wasn't sure if there would be someone sleeping there or not. So she just lay there.

However, realizing the futility of waiting, she rolled over....

...to meet the gaze of a certain brown-eyed detective.

She tried not to seem too excited but couldn't help smiling, "I wasn't sure if you'd still be here."

Olivia moved a piece of hair off of Alex's forehead and ran a finger down her face, "I wasn't sure, either."

Alex grabbed and held Olivia's hand and whispered "I'm glad you are."

- - - - - - - - -

**Her Attorney**

When Olivia spotted Alex rushing into the ER, she slurred out to the nurse trying to treat her, "There! Alexs will telll you."

Alex, having no idea what the obviously pain-medicated detective was talking about looked helplessly at the nurse.

"Detective Benson refused to let us call anyone to come get her even though we explained she should not be by herself right now. When we wouldn't let her leave, she threatened to call 'her attorney'. I apologize, but we readily agreed."

Alex shot Olivia a look before answering the nurse, "No need to apologize, I'll take it from here."

- - - - - - - - -

**Your Date**

Elliot strode into the squad room. He took one look at Olivia and he knew.

"So," he said without preamble, "Your date with Cabot went really well last night, I see."

She frowned at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're glowing."

She gave a harsh, dismissive almost-chuckle, "I do not 'glow'," she stated definitively.

Elliot shrugged. "Okay. Suit yourself."

They fell into a comfortable silence until John walked in. He took one look at Olivia and said without preamble, "Ooooo, your date with Cabot must have gone really well last night."

Olivia could just sense Elliot's smirk.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered.

- - - - - - - - -

**Here, Let Me**

With the verdict read, Alex started putting her notes and references into her briefcase, not realizing until right then just how many she had. And not realizing just how *heavy* they were until she threw the strap over her shoulder and lifted the briefcase off the table as she turned to leave.

Elliot didn't notice Alex's slight wince but Olivia did and immediately reached out for the briefcase, "Here, let me help with that," she said as she lifted it off Alex's shoulder without waiting for an answer.

With a small smile, Alex thanked her. Elliot just raised an eyebrow.

- - - - - - - - -

**My Plan**

Olivia grabbed the wine bottle, refilling Alex's glass as the blonde looked at her intensely over the table.

When Olivia put the bottle down Alex spoke, "You sure are being attentive tonight, Detective."

Olivia gave her one of those earth shattering smiles, "All part of my plan."

Alex cocked an eyebrow.

Olivia answered the unspoken question, "My plan to get you into my bed tonight."

Alex, trying to hide the rising blush, grabbed her newly filled wine glass and took a sip.

"So is it working?" Olivia asked.

Alex set her wine glass down and met the detective's gaze. "Yes."

- - - - - - - - -

**Healing**

They hadn't really acknowledged that night since her return. Which was why Alex opened her eyes and turned her head on the pillow when she felt Olivia lightly trace the scar.

After letting Olivia examine it, Alex finally spoke, not really knowing what else to say, "The FBI surgeons did a good job."

Olivia traced the thin line again, nodding, "I can't even tell it's a..." Olivia trailed off as her eyes filled with tears, unable or unwilling to say 'bullet wound'.

Alex took hold of Olivia's hand and silently pulled the detective into her arms and let her cry.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Danforth vs. Minnesota**

Alex lay sprawled on her back. "That's it," she said between pants, "Danforth vs. Minnesota."

Olivia turned her head, also still catching her breath. "What?!"

"The case I couldn't think of in court today," Alex took a breath, "Danforth vs. Minnesota."

"*That's* what you're thinking about right now? Really?"

Alex chuckled, "I'm sorry, but you have this mind-clearing effect sometimes," she shrugged, "And then things just pop into it." She rolled over so she could look at Olivia, giving her lover a teasing smile, "I've considered bringing you to motion hearings with me, but I don't think Petrovsky would approve."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Shooting Star**

"Do you have any idea how early it is?" Olivia groaned when the alarm went off at three AM.

"Yes, I do, sweetie. But, this is when the viewing is best. You promised."

"I know but I've already wished upon a shooting star," Olivia gave Alex a gentle kiss and a deep sincere look, "And my wish came true," she finished quietly.

Alex's heart melted just a little, "That's very sweet," she returned Olivia's kiss. She then abruptly threw the blankets off the detective, "But get your ass up and get dressed, we have a meteor shower to go watch."

- - - - - - - - - -

**What Are You Afraid Of?**

"The Dark."

Alex sensed in Olivia's demeanor as they lay facing each other that the detective's answer was a true secret and confession.

Olivia was afraid of getting lost in The Dark, or worse, finding herself there.

And Alex was afraid of what lurked hidden in it. "Me, too," she whispered back.

They both went silent, letting that silence acknowledge their respective fears. Olivia then reached out and lightly touched Alex's chin and lips, "But not as much as I used to be."

Alex fought back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes, even managing a smile, "Me, neither."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Priorities**

Olivia awoke to a soft kiss. She smiled and opened her eyes to find Alex sitting next to her on the bed. "I need to run out and get us some coffee," the attorney said.

Olivia frowned, realizing Alex was dressed, "Coffee?"

"I don't have any in the apartment."

Waking up a little more, Olivia realized something, "You're telling me you had whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate syrup in your apartment but you don't have any coffee?"

Alex blushed slightly as she put another quick peck on Olivia's lips before heading out, "What can I say? I have my priorities."

- - - - - - - - - -


	22. Moments 211 to 220

**Author's Notes for 211-220:**

Doing a little housecleaning on my computer I discovered a batch of 10 I hadn't published here yet. So, I'm publishing them here. :)

As always, feedback is lurve and I own nuthin.

**Moments 211 - 220**

**

* * *

Ex**

"So, who did they send in to replace me?"

Olivia tried to hide her disdain, "Some woman named Marlowe."

Alex's eyebrows flew up, "*Jo* Marlowe?"

"You know her? She's some ex-partner of Elliot's. Though she implied she was more than that."

Alex chuckle, "Oh, I doubt that very much."

Olivia frowned, "Why's that?"

Alex cleared her throat, "Elliot isn't her only 'ex'."

It was Olivia's turn to have her eyebrows fly up, "You mean you and..."

Alex blushed but also shrugged, "What can I say? You like women who have passed the bar exam, I like women who carry badges."

**

* * *

More Than Just Another**

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the notches on your bedpost."

Olivia didn't miss a beat, "Left front leg of the bed, near the floor."

Alex's face went pale.

Olivia laughed, "God, are you always so gullible?"

The blonde exhaled but also teased back, "You *do* have a reputation, you know."

Olivia was silent for a moment. Then quietly, "I was never anything but honest with all of them right from the start."

And Alex thought back to what Olivia had whispered to her earlier that evening: 'I want to be with you... For as long as you'll have me.'

**

* * *

Predictable**

Olivia's face was buried in a case file. It had been that way all evening.

"Olivia?" Alex tried to get her attention.

"Hm?" came the absent response.

"I just read War and Peace."

"Was it good?" Olivia didn't look up, obviously not really hearing.

"Also did an Ironman."

"That's great, babe"

Alex looked at the bowed head of her girlfriend and gave it one more try, "I want you to drag me into the bedroom and ravish me."

Olivia's head popped up and she looked at Alex with a huge smile, "Yeah?"

Alex laughed out loud, "You are soooooo predictable!"

**

* * *

20 minutes**

Olivia pushed open Alex's office door. And saw about what she expected. Alex looking tired, beaten. Olivia closed the door.

"You heard about the verdict?" Alex looked up from her spot on the sofa.

Olivia nodded and sat down next to Alex. She opened her mouth to give the old 'you win some you lose some' talk but Alex interrupted.

"I have to be back in court in 20 minutes for another matter. Until then can we just," Alex took a breath, "Not talk."

Understanding, Olivia pulled Alex into a hug and just held on until Alex had to leave.

**

* * *

Twizzler**

"Elliot, gimme!"

Elliot swatted away his partner's attempts at her cell phone as he heard the other end pick up, "Hey Alex, it's Elliot... do me a huge favor and tell your girlfriend to be less mopey and crabby here on stakeout because she's driving me crazy! ...Really?" Elliot shrugged skeptically but turned to Olivia, "She said if you behave she'll give you a Twizzler when you get home."

Olivia stilled immediately and went bright red.

Elliot, noting Olivia's response responded to Alex, "So, I'm guessing a 'twizzler' isn't a piece of licorice."

"Goodnight, El," Alex laughed and hung up.

**

* * *

Officer Involved Shooting**

Alex heard those three dreaded words spoken by an officemate outside her office. Eyes suddenly wide, stomach in her throat, she hurried out to the hall to get more information.

Two officers. One wounded. One dead. Their names weren't released yet, just their precinct: the 29th.

Alex exhaled and tried to calm her racing heart.

And despite now knowing everything was okay, at least in her world, she also struggled to resist calling Olivia. Just to double check.

But upon returning to her desk she exhaled again. Her cell phone shown with a single text message: "I'm okay. Love you."

**

* * *

Graduation Clothing**

It was just that time of year and that Friday night at the bar, the gang was talking about their graduations. Specifically, if they could remember what they wore under their gowns on that momentous occasion. While interesting and usually funny, none of their choices were that surprising. Except for Alex's.

"Nothing. Not. A. Thing."

Everyone stared at her, dumbstruck, all kinds of thoughts swirling through their heads at the unexpected information.

Finally a muttered, "Lucky gown," broke the silence.

Everyone then stared at Olivia.

She cleared her throat and her face colored, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

**

* * *

Compliment and Run**

Outside the bar the two women still chuckled over the stories that had been told and the antics of the various detectives. It was the first time Alex had been allowed into their inner sanctum and it felt good being with them. It felt good being with her.

When a cab arrived, Olivia opened the door and Alex started to get in. But she stopped part way. And with the purposeful barrier of a taxi's rear door between them said, "You have a beautiful smile."

She then lowered herself into the cab, shut the door, and the cab pulled away.

**

* * *

Such A Simple Question**

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

Alex looked over the various items she had at the checkout. She really didn't want any of them. Except one.

Not having waited for an answer, the bored clerk passed the various items over the scanner, including the one in question: Shampoo. Olivia's shampoo. Or at least her brand.

Alex swallowed hard as the bottle was dumped into a bag, the clerk having no idea of its significance; that Alex just wanted to remember her smell.

And Alex wanted to sob and scream out that no, she absolutely did not get everything she wanted.

**

* * *

The Talk**

"So," Alex started hesitantly when they were almost at her parents' house, "My brother, is probably going to pull you aside sometime to have 'The Talk' with you."

"The Talk?" Olivia asked.

"You know, the 'don't you dare hurt my little sister or I will hurt you' talk."

Olivia looked skeptically at the attorney.

"I know, I know," Alex replied resignedly, "But... just _pretend_ to be a little intimidated, okay? It will make him feel big brotherly."

Olivia still looked skeptical.

Alex took and squeezed the detective's hand. "Please, Olivia? For me?"

Olivia sighed. The things she did for love.


	23. Moments 221 to 230

**Author's Notes for 221-230:**

Thanks to another fellow author for the unwitting inspiration to return to my A/O roots. I hadn't written Alex and Olivia in a while and I missed them, so I set about to write a batch of Moments In Time. My goal was to write five moments, but much to my surprise, 10 came along!

So here they are, 10 more Moments in Time. Hope you enjoy them. As always, and as with most authors, I do love feedback. :)

**Moments 221 - 230**

* * *

**Thanks For Sharing**

"Well, you asked!" Olivia tried to keep the exasperation from her voice, "And my answer is I would wear the blue button-up."

"I didn't ask what *you* would wear, Olivia," Alex stated on her end of the phone, "I asked what you think *I* should wear. You know, what you think I'll look good in."

"Alex," Olivia's voice rose unknowingly, "*I* think you look good when you're wearing nothing at all."

An eerie silence descended. Finally Alex spoke, "Elliot's staring at you from across the desk, isn't he?"

Olivia swallowed, unsuccessfully fighting the blush coloring her cheeks, "Yep, sure is."

* * *

**Surprise**

"What's up?" Olivia asked as Alex shut her office door.

"I was given the task of delaying your return while the squad prepares a little surprise birthday celebration for you."

"Really?" Olivia laughed, "And were you supposed to tell me about this 'surprise celebration'."

"Probably not," Alex said as she took hold of the lapels of Olivia's jacket and leaned in, making it clear how she planned to delay the detective. "But I didn't feel like coming up with another explanation. So act surprised."

Olivia barely had time to get out an agreeable, "Okay," before Alex's lips were on hers.

* * *

**Out Driving**

"Did you really buy a Mustang?"

Olivia looked over the table and put her fork down. She nodded, "I did."

"Who did you take out driving in it?" Alex couldn't keep herself from asking.

Olivia didn't immediately answer, her mind occupied with remembering all the times the two of them went out in Alex's Mustang.

"Olivia?" Alex prompted.

"I only took it out once," Olivia finally responded, "Just me and the car. Thought it would remind me of you." Olivia looked away, "But all it reminded me of was your absence."

Alex didn't know whether she should smile or cry.

* * *

**Flowers Are So Cliché**

"You shouldn't get her flowers, flowers are so cliché," Elliot reasoned.

Olivia raised her eyebrows, "Okay. What do you suggest, Romeo?"

"Lingerie," he replied matter-of-factly.

Olivia about choked. When she recovered she asked, "You buy lingerie for Kathy after you two fight?"

"I didn't mean you should buy lingerie for Alex," Elliot shook his head, "I meant you should buy lingerie for yourself and wear it for Alex."

Olivia didn't want to admit how good an idea that was, so after a moment of silence she just said dryly but good-naturedly, "It disturbs me that you think about these things."

* * *

**Good Nap?**

Alex awoke abruptly.

Olivia glanced over from the driver's seat, "Good nap?"

Alex nodded absently, wiping her mouth, a little mortified she'd fallen asleep, more mortified she'd drooled, and *most* mortified by the dream she'd been having; a very inappropriate dream about a certain new coworker.

"I didn't picture you as a drooler," the very same new coworker teased lightly.

Alex remained silent, fighting the lingering images from her dream and desperately hoping that drooling was the worst of it.

Hope that was dashed when Olivia spoke again, "I also didn't picture you as someone who talked in their sleep."

* * *

**Fear**

Olivia climbed under the covers next to Alex.

She was just about settled when Alex asked, "Did you lock the front door?"

"Yep," Olivia responded, spooning up behind the blonde.

Alex was silent for several long drawn out seconds before finally asking, "Are you sure?"

This time it was Olivia who remained silent for several seconds. She reminded herself of what Alex had been through, and that she'd only been back a short time. That Alex would eventually get past this. But for now, Olivia indulged her, "I'll go double check," she whispered as she got back out of bed.

* * *

**Mess**

Probably no one would believe that Alex was actually rather messy. But fact was, Olivia found herself picking up after the attorney fairly regularly.

Tonight was no different as Olivia straightened up the various items Alex had dumped in the entryway then headed to the bedroom to put the attorney's shoes away, but stopped short when she saw her lover lounging on the bed. Completely naked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Is this supposed to make up for the mess I had to clean up in the entryway?"

"Yes," Alex just grinned.

And Olivia couldn't help but admit that it did.

* * *

**Closure**

Alex had wanted to see it, so they went.

When they arrived, Alex stared down at it then knelt in front of it. She really didn't know what to feel. She wasn't sure she felt anything. Except… except what Olivia must have felt.

She looked up at the detective to see tears in Olivia's eyes. The memories, the emotions associated with them, not entirely erased by Alex's return.

Alex stood and took Olivia's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Silently, they turned and headed back to the cemetery office, ready now to put in the request to have Alex's gravestone removed.

* * *

**Homemade Meal**

"Tada!" Alex exclaimed as she set down the chicken parmesan she'd pulled from the oven.

Sitting at the table, Olivia couldn't mask her surprise, "I must admit, Alex, I'm impressed."

"Well," Alex also sat, "I must admit something, too."

"Yes?"

"See... Serena made it!" Alex blurted out, "I just baked it."

Olivia's eyebrows flew up.

"I promised you a homemade meal! But not that *I'd* be the one that made it!" Alex bit her lip, "You're not mad, are you?"

Far from it, Olivia started laughing. Because it was just so typical. "God, I love you," was her genuine response.

* * *

**No Other Way To Say It**

"So you're saying you're only interested in me for my education, money, and social status?"

"Alex, of course not!" Olivia responded.

"Well, then what makes you think those are the things *I* care about?"

Olivia didn't have a good answer for that so she turned the question back around, "Well, then why *are* you interested in me?"

"For your body, obviously," Alex expression was completely serious.

Olivia gaped at her.

The attorney finally broke into a smile, "Kidding."

Both women laughed briefly but when they quieted, Alex tried to answer Olivia's question honestly, simply: "I'm interested in you for you."


	24. Moments 231 to 240

**Title: **Moments in Time**  
Rating: **PG-13ish**  
Fandom/Pairing: **SVU - Alex/Olivia

**NOTES: **It is stunning to me that I have reached this milestone of 250 of these little 100 word peeks into Alex and Olivia's lives. I can only hope you have had a fraction of the enjoyment reading them as I have had in writing them. :) And now, I can't wait for Alex to come back to my TV screen!**  
**

**Moments In Time (240-250)**

* * *

**Relearning**

"The people you know you'll need lies for are easy. The doctor, dentist, even your therapist."

"The more casual relationships are harder but still manageable. A neighbor, your hairdresser."

"But the chance encounters... they're the terrifying ones. People who say stuff like, 'Your accent seems familiar... where'd you grow up?' They say it completely innocently, but afterwards, I wouldn't sleep for weeks."

"You very quickly learn to just shut down and avoid people all together," Alex pled with her eyes for Olivia to understand, "So it's going to take me some time to relearn how to open back up again."

* * *

**Mail Carrier**

"When I was really young I wanted to be a mail carrier."

Olivia laughed, "You what?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh with her, "It's true. I did. I loved our mailman. And I just thought how wonderful it would be to get to visit people every day and bring them letters and presents and fun stuff."

Olivia continued smiling as Alex explained her first childhood career choice, letting silence linger a moment when Alex finished. When she finally responded, it was playfully and with a quirk of her eyebrow, "Or maybe you just liked the uniform."

Alex chuckled again, "Maybe."

* * *

**No, Wait**

Alex entered the crib, "Detective Benson?" she asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Olivia replied brusquely.

"Okay," Alex responded, still quiet, "I'll just give you a minute."

"No, wait."

Alex paused.

Olivia inhaled, "I... the case... it's hitting a little close to home."

Alex nodded understandingly.

"I didn't want the guys to see me..." Olivia's voice trailed off.

Alex approached the usually strong detective, reaching out and squeezing her upper arm, "It's okay."

And though neither was sure yet why, why it was okay for Alex to see Olivia this way, both somehow just felt that it was.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Women!**

Olivia entered the squad room and grumbled a good morning to Elliot. He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Rough night?"

Olivia grumbled again in response, rubbing her neck.

Elliot was becoming more amused, "Alex make you sleep on the couch?"

This time Olivia just rolled her eyes.

Elliot chuckled as he handed a file to Olivia, "Women!" he declared.

Olivia took the file and sat down at her desk, "Can't live with 'em..." she began.

Elliot finished her thought, "...but sure as hell don't want to sleep with men."

"Amen," Olivia concluded as she opened the file and started reading.

* * *

**"I'm awake!"**

Olivia knew Alex would probably be working all night trying to put the case back together. And it was well past midnight when the detective made her way to One Hogan Place with two cups of coffee, tapped on Alex's office door and pushed it open, "Alex?"

Alex's head shot up, glasses slightly askew, random strands of hair falling in her face, a red mark on one cheek where it had obviously been resting on her arm. "I'm awake!" the attorney declared.

The detective couldn't help but smile, thinking that was just about the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

* * *

**Take Cover**

Munch turned the corner into the squad room just as he saw Alex step purposefully off the elevator. "Take cover," he warned the two detectives seated at their desks. "Because Hurricane Alex is about to make landfall," he finished with a tilt of his head indicating the ADA's approach.

"What the HELL were you two thinking?" Alex had only barely entered the squad room when she laid into them, throwing a file down harshly onto their desks.

Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other briefly then just hunkered down for the tongue lashing they knew was coming.

Hurricane Alex, indeed.

* * *

**Alex's Productive Saturday**

Olivia returned home after working all day Saturday and immediately jumped into the shower to get ready for dinner with Alex.

After toweling off, she threw open her closet door and... "Alex?" she called out tentatively.

"Yes?" Alex asked from the bedroom doorway.

"What happened here?" Olivia indicated the closet which that morning had been full of various shirts of color and ruffles and frills and which now was full of only dark turtlenecks.

Alex walked over and pulled out a deep maroon ribbed one and handed it to Olivia. "Just trust me on this, sweetie. It's for the best."

* * *

**Check**

Alex sighed resignedly as the airplane's wheels squealed their touchdown in New York, marking the official end of their vacation. But a smile crept over her face as she went over a mental checklist of last week.

Everywhere, every way in their room... that was easy... check.

In the ocean at sunset... check.

On the beach at sunrise... check.

In Mann's Chinese theater... check.

On the Santa Monica Ferris wheel... don't ask how, but check.

A slight blush joined her smile then, remembering the item on the list they'd accomplished just two hours ago. Join the mile high club... check.

* * *

**Provocation**

As often happened when Alex was involved, the "negotiations" were getting heated. And when Alex said something particularly pointed (insulting) to the perp, the man sprung from his seat, intent on getting to the smug attorney.

But before he got anywhere, Olivia had horse-collared him and dumped him unceremoniously back into his seat with probably more force than strictly necessary, patting him on the head patronizingly and saying, "There, there" just for good measure.

Behind the observation glass, Cragen muttered, "Sometimes I wonder if she purposely provokes those guys just so she can see Olivia do that."

"Mhm," Elliot agreed.

* * *

**Time Marches On**

When they first met and started dating, many an evening had ended with them falling asleep on the couch, tangled in each other. Ten years later, and together again, they fell into that old routine rather easily.

It was Olivia who woke first, hours later, shoulder cramping and stiff. When she moved Alex awoke and winced, her own neck crinked and sore.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she pulled Alex up from the couch, "Come on." She then lead Alex to the bedroom and to the big, comfortable bed there, "We're clearly getting too old for that couch crap."


	25. Moments 241 to 250

**Author's Notes for 240-250:**  
I feel I have hit some kind of milestone here. 250. I am blown away. When I started these however many years ago, reaching 100 was a distant goal. And now, with this collection of 10, I hit 250. I am so grateful to have found this medium to express myself (and express Alex/Olivia, lol) and I am so grateful to everyone who has read and commented and encouraged along the way. To us and to Alex/Olivia! :)

NOTE: Remember, this collection, like the entire series, spans Alex and Olivia's entire relationship, up to and now including the current season. There are no particular spoilers for the current season, but one makes reference to the recent past.

As always, feedback is lurve. :)

And, of course, I own nuthin'.

And one more time, thank you all!

* * *

**Moments in Time 241-250**

**Finally, Finally**

Olivia tapped lightly on Alex's office door, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please come in." Alex took a breath, "I was just wondering if you were free this evening."

Olivia frowned, thinking she had forgotten something, "Do we need to go over testimony for tomorrow?"

Alex shook her head, "No."

Olivia's frown deepened, "Is there another case we need to discuss?"

Alex took another deep breath then met Olivia's eyes levelly, "No."

Realization dawned: one of them was finally, _finally_ making a move.

Olivia hoped her voice wasn't shaking too much as she answered. "Yes, I'm free this evening."

* * *

**You're My Confidence**

Waking in an empty bed, Olivia lifted her head to find Alex standing at the bedroom window, just staring out at the darkness. The detective rose and walked over, wrapping her arms around the attorney from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to the rain," was Alex's reply.

Olivia read between the lines, knew what was really going on. "You're nervous about tomorrow," she stated quietly.

Alex remained silent.

Not many people knew Alex wasn't always as confident as she appeared. But Olivia knew. She kissed Alex's neck softly, squeezed the attorney a little tighter. "You'll be great," she whispered.

* * *

**Need You There**

Olivia yawned widely and stretched as she got up from the sofa. "Man, I'm beat. You ready for bed?" she asked the attorney.

"I wish," came Alex's half-distracted reply as she continued to read, "However, I've got a few more statements to go through." She looked up then, "But you go to bed. There's no sense both of us losing sleep over this."

In response, Olivia settled back down on couch under a blanket.

Alex looked at the detective questioningly.

"I'm good here," Olivia shrugged, then added quietly, bashfully, "I don't sleep all that well when you're not there, anyway."

* * *

**Liv**

Alex was being introduced around to her new co-workers, all of them elementary school teachers... like herself.

"And this is Mrs. Watson, our music teacher. Mrs. Watson, Emily Thomas," the principle stated.

Mrs. Watson held out her hand, "So nice to meet you Emily! Please, call me Liv."

Alex hoped her face didn't blanch too terribly. "Liv?" she choked out.

"Olivia," Mrs. Watson explained, "But everyone calls me Liv."

Everyone but the new 3rd grade teacher, that is. Because Alex knew there was no way she'd be able to get that name past her lips again. Not and maintain control.

* * *

**Physical**

Olivia had one day to get her mandatory yearly physical done. She _knew_ she shouldn't have put it off this long, because her regular doctor called in sick which meant she had to see someone new. And _that_ meant the standard serious of awkward questions.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Do you use birth control?"

"Yes."

"What method of birth control?"

"I sleep with a woman instead of a man."

The doctor's head jerked up from her form, only to find the detective staring placidly back.

"Oh," the doctor said, a small, non-judgmental smile pulling at her lips, "Right on."

* * *

**Costume Party**

They walked in to the annual costume party together. One wearing a full dress uniform: badge, hat, white gloves. The works. The other in a power suit: skirt, heels, glasses. Again, the works.

Only, the cop was a blonde and the attorney a brunette.

Heads turned and appreciative glances were thrown their way. Except from one person: "Oh, god, you guys came as each other?" Abbie groaned.

"I think it's cute!" Serena piped up, giving each of her friends a hug.

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Cute. Excuse me while I go puke," she said dryly.

Alex and Olivia grinned.

* * *

**Sounds**

Alex could be loud sometimes. Very. The first time Olivia made the attorney scream her ego basically swelled to epic proportions. And she was determined to make Alex scream many, many more times.

But over time, though she still loved making Alex scream, it was the quieter times she came to truly treasure. Times like this, intimate, gentle, Alex shaking in her arms, soft gasps and pants and mewls—sounds of vulnerability and desperation and love—escaping the attorney's mouth.

Sounds Olivia knew were only for her, had only ever been for her. And only ever would be for her.

* * *

**Unexpected Confidant**

As soon as Olivia closed the door to the judge's chambers, Petrovsky spoke, "How is Ms. Cabot?"

Olivia's eyebrows flew up. She opened her mouth to ask why the judge thought she would know. But thought better of it. She exhaled, answering somberly, "Conditions are pretty brutal over there."

Petrovsky nodded, "When you talk to her again, tell her I admire her, will you please?"

Olivia just nodded, struggling to keep unexpected emotions at bay.

"And tell her to stay safe."

At that, Olivia chuckled, "I told her I'd kick her ass if she didn't."

Petrovsky joined Olivia's laughter, "Precisely."

* * *

**Fear**

When Alex first returned, she stared a lot. At Olivia. Very deeply, very intensely.

Olivia would catch her sometimes, and self-consciously ask why Alex was staring. Alex would just shake her head and look away.

But she kept doing it. It was... it was as if she were trying to memorize Olivia's face, every detail of it.

And it clicked. Olivia knew then the answer to her own question: Alex *was* trying to memorize her face. Just in case.

Alex stared at Olivia for the same reason Olivia held Alex a little tighter each night than she had before:

Fear.

* * *

**It Had A Name**

It was Alex who said them first. Both of them had expected it to be Olivia, but no.

She said them, actually more like blurted them, almost out of the blue, in a moment of insight.

Olivia had been pacing back and forth in the attorney's office, half-ranting, half-plotting a new course of action. And watching her, listening to her, Alex realized how she felt. The emotion was no stronger than it had been before, but it was just somehow so much clearer.

She knew what it was. It had a name.

So she said them: those three little words


	26. Moments 251 to 260

Title: Moments In Time (251-260)  
Rating: This one is probably a hard PG-13 (a tiny bit of sexy time, a little bit of language)  
Notes: I'm back again with another 10. I wish I could quit these two!

* * *

**Abbie Cuts To The Chase**

When Alex called it a night, Olivia chivalrously rose to help with her coat. The detective then, as always, let the attorney leave with little more than a 'see you Monday'.

As she watched the blonde retreat, Olivia heard a groan from the remaining attorney, "Oh god, woman, am I going to have to take your Butch Membership Card away?"

Olivia looked down at Abbie, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Abbie shot back, "I mean, you need to get off your lame ass and live up to that haircut, leather jacket, and swagger of yours and ask her out already?"

* * *

**Easy Choice**

"Wait. You're seriously going to give up the annual Stabler Family 4th of July Barbecue complete with extra rare burgers, sloppy potato salad, hyper kids, squirt gun wars, and those awesome little handheld sparkler thingys in favor of spending the weekend with Cabot at her fancy family beach house? I mean, really?"

Olivia just looked at her partner.

Elliot took a moment to review in his mind what he'd just said and immediately backed down. "I guess when I put it that way the answer is pretty obvious, huh?"

Olivia laughed, "Elliot I love your barbecues, I do, but yeah."

* * *

**Tell Me What You're Thinking**

Technically this evening had been just their first date. But it didn't feel like it.

So when Alex walked into her living room after hanging up the detective's coat up and saw Olivia at the window gazing out at the city, the attorney walked up close behind her. "Tell me what you're thinking," she inquired softly.

"I'm thinking you have an amazing view."

Alex smiled.

"Actually that's a lie," Olivia said after a moment. Silently, Olivia turning and took one of Alex's hands before looking into the attorney's eyes. "I'm really thinking about how much I want to kiss you."

* * *

**Each Other's What?**

"Of course you'd say that! You dykes always have each other's backs!" the suspect was obviously getting agitated.

"Asses."

"What?"

"Asses," Olivia repeated. "Us dykes always have each other's asses. Which is clearly what angers you. We're getting what you can't: a little bit of ass."

"You bitch!" The suspect launched himself from his chair, "I'll get a piece of your ass!"

As the suspect was hauled from the room, Alex nodded, "Threatening a police officer. That ought to let us hold him for another 48 hours." She turned toward Olivia, barely able to hide her smile, "Nice work, detective."

* * *

**Her Life Flashed Before Her Eyes**

When Alex went into witness protection, her life flashed before her eyes. Not her past life, but her future life.

Or rather, what her future life might have been.

And she would have thought that those visions would have involved cheers after she'd won an election, or a black robe as she took the oath of the bench.

But instead, instead those visions involved a collection of simple but happy memories built with just one person.

If only she hadn't had to have her future taken from her to figure out what she actually had wanted that future to be.

* * *

**Not At All, Alex, Not At All**

Olivia couldn't believe it. Not only had Alex—AGAIN—been found in contempt of court, but this time the judge had ordered the detective to haul Alex down to lock up.

So, Olivia reluctantly took firm hold of Alex's arm and said with a detached professionalism, "Let's go, Counselor."

They didn't speak a word after that. Until they got down to holding. Olivia escorted Alex into a cell and was turning to leave when Alex reached out and stopped her, pulling the detective close and saying to her quietly, "Is it bad that I'm a little turned on right now?"

* * *

**Code?**

Just before leaving the squad room Alex turned to Olivia, "We still on for biscuits and gravy brunch this Sunday?"

Olivia smiled her reply, "You better believe it!"

Alex returned the smile.

After the attorney was gone, Elliot said quietly to his partner, "If you guys are going to use code, you might try making it less obvious.

Olivia frowned confusedly for a moment then exclaimed, "Oh my god! You think that was code for 'sex'!"

It was Elliot's turn to frown, "Well, wasn't it?"

Olivia's ears turned pink, "No! We meet for biscuits and gravy brunch once a month!"

* * *

**Visitation**

The two women stood silently in front of the closed casket. After several moments, Mrs. Cabot stated quietly, "I always knew she'd be too stubborn to die."

Olivia's eyes widened.

Mrs. Cabot looked around before continuing, "I saw her shortly after you did."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm glad."

Mrs. Cabot nodded. "But, she told me she couldn't give you a goodbye hug," Alex's mom turned toward Olivia and opened her arms, "She asked me to give you one for her."

Other people at the visitation saw them hugging, saw them crying, and thought they knew why.

* * *

**John's Delivery**

As soon as Alex opened the door John Munch held up a package and announced gleefully, "I brought the patient homemade brownies!"

John wasn't the first co-worker to bring by food for Olivia after her release from the hospital, and usually Alex gratefully accepted whatever was brought. But with *this* particular co-worker…

Alex pinned him with a look, "John, I don't think she should be eating hash brownies right now."

John smirked, "Under the circumstances, I like to think of them as 'medical marijuana brownies'."

Alex just laughed and stepped aside to let John in, "You're terrible, you know that?"

* * *

**The Best Part**

Alex slid off Olivia and moaned contentedly as they both came down. After several quiet minutes of tracing random patterns over Olivia's torso and breasts the attorney spoke, "I'm not sure which I like best."

Olivia turned her head towards the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

Alex grinned cheekily, "Having sex and then falling asleep with you, or waking up with you and then having sex."

Olivia chuckled quietly and gently took Alex's wandering hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it before answering, "I know which I like best."

"Which?" Alex asked genuinely curiously.

"The 'with you' part."


	27. Moments 261 t0 270

Title: Moments In Time (261-270)  
Rating: This one is probably a hard PG-13 (a little bit of language)  
Notes: Every now and then, these two play in my mind again...

* * *

**Grandmama Cabot**

"So, when are you going to do this, hm?" Alex's grandma pinned the young attorney with a look.

"'This?'" Alex questioned.

"This!" the elder Cabot moved her arms, encompassing the reception hall in which they were celebrating Alex's brother's wedding. "When are you going to get married?"

"Grandma…" Alex started.

"Don't 'grandma' me. It's legal now, right? So what are you waiting for?"

Alex gapped at her grandmother.

The older woman got a sly smile on her face, "You kids think grandmama doesn't know these things." Grandma Cabot winked at Olivia, then looked back at her granddaughter, "But grandmama knows.

* * *

**Sure**

As they walked away from the restaurant, Alex suddenly stopped and faced Olivia.

"I'm not usually unsure of myself," the blond stated bluntly.

Olivia paused a moment then replied, "I can see that."

Alex nodded slightly before continuing. "But I'm a little unsure right now. About you. About me."

Olivia held Alex's eyes for another second. The detective was unsure, too. But it was a risk worth taking. Without a word she leaned in and kissed the attorney. Softly. Tentatively. Then pulled slowly back and asked "How about now?"

Alex blinked several times. Then her lips formed a confident smile.

* * *

**Some Nights**

Some nights Alex dreamed of the shooting. She was back there on the cold sidewalk with the sirens growing louder and Olivia's voice growing softer. Those nights she awoke in a cold sweat, breathing hard, fight or flight. Those nights reality came back slowly as she reassured herself she was safe.

And some nights Alex dreamed of having never been shot. Wrapped in Olivia's arms, cradled in the detective's body, moving gently against her and with her. Those nights she never wanted to awake.

Those nights reality came back way, way too quickly.

Alex wasn't sure which nights were worse.

* * *

**Stay Warm**

Olivia reached a hand out from under the blanket long enough to hit the snooze button then quickly snuggled back under the covers, "It's freezing out there," she mumbled against Alex's neck as she spooned closer to the blonde and shivered.

"You need to get your super to turn the heat up," the blonde mumbled back.

"Or we could start wearing pajamas to bed," Olivia reasoned.

Alex looked over her shoulder at the detective as she pushed the length of her naked body along the length of Olivia's naked body.

Olivia smiled languidly. "I'll talk to my super," she concluded.

* * *

**A Reason**

Alex's first thought upon entering their apartment was "Oh, shit."

For it smelled amazing, the dining table was set for two with flowers adorning it's center, the lighting was dimmed.

"Olivia?" she called out.

The detective poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey, beautiful," she smiled at the blonde.

Alex bit her lip and approached Olivia nervously, "Am I…" she looked around the apartment, "Am I forgetting an anniversary?"

"No," the detective answered simply.

Alex frowned, confused.

Olivia tenderly drew her finger down the side of Alex's face. "Do I need a reason to show you I love you?"

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Olivia's foot had gone to sleep.

Because it was tucked up under her other leg.

But she was loath to move it.

Because, well, see, Alex had lain down to watch the Amazing Race (but, don't tell anyone; it is strictly forbidden that anyone know Alex watches reality TV!)

But then Alex had fallen asleep.

With her head on Olivia's lap.

And Olivia didn't want to wake her.

Which she'd do if she tried to untuck her foot.

So she didn't want to untuck her foot.

So that foot would just have to remain asleep.

Like Alex.

On Olivia's lap.

* * *

**Hey Alex**

"Hey Alex," Olivia called from the dining room, "do you want red or white wine with dinner?"

When Olivia didn't get a response, she started to repeat her question but stopped herself short.

Fuck.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before walking to the kitchen where her girlfriend was.

Her girlfriend, Jessica.

Not Alex.

"Jess, I'm… I'm sorry," Olivia apologized sincerely.

Jessica looked at the detective, "When we started, I know you told me you still weren't quite over her. And I know she meant a lot to you. But she's been gone almost two years now, Liv."

* * *

**Awareness**

Awareness came slowly to Olivia as it often did on Saturdays when she wasn't catching. Her body somehow knowing that no alarm or call was going to jar it out of slumber.

But then she realized that *something* had awakened her.

Her eyes cracked open and she turned her head to the side.

Then she simply smiled lazily as her eyes slid back shut.

Alex, whose eyes had been watching Olivia's face, and whose hand had snaked underneath Olivia's shirt to play with the detective's breast, also smiled before leaning down to kiss and otherwise caress the detective fully awake.

* * *

**Oh, Elliot**

The squad had a get together every summer. Coney Island. Barbeque. Kids playing in the water. Adults drinking under umbrellas.

Olivia had come each year, but never really got into it.

Then Alex joined the squad.

Elliot couldn't believe his eyes that first year: seeing the two women chatting and laughing and so at ease with each other, and wearing only shades, bikini tops, and light wrap around skirt.

And everyone else couldn't help but give Elliot a hard time every year after: about how his wife had to reach over and use two fingers to shut his slacked jaw.

* * *

**Please Stay A Moment**

It had gone poorly in court that morning and the three of them had just been strategizing what to do next. As the two detectives got up to leave Alex spoke, "Detective Benson, please stay a moment."

Elliot cast a questioning glance at Olivia. She gave him a light shrug. Elliot shrugged back, then quietly left Alex's office.

"What's up?" Olivia asked as the door closed behind Elliot.

Alex rose and came around her desk, looking her girlfriend in the eye. "I just needed a hug."

Olivia let out a breath and happily wrapped her arms around the weary attorney.


End file.
